A Saiyajin by Blood A Man by Heart
by DestinyBabee
Summary: A BV love story. In response to Freeza's coalition with Cooler & King Cold, Vegetasei forms an alliance with Earth. The combination of the two could be detrimental. Bulma is sent away to work for them. Bulma and Vegeta hate each other. Will love bloom?
1. The news

A B/V love story. In response to Freeza's coalition with his brother Cooler and his father King Cold, Vegeta-sei forms an alliance with Earth to defeat Freeza's forces and to annex Plant Frost. The Earling's Technology and the Saiya-jin's incredible Strength, their goal was definitely a possibility. It could be a deadly combination. Bulma is the Earth king's daughter. She is sent as a symbol and the two planets union, and she is also sent as a scientist to work for King Vegeta. She absolutely hates being on Vegeta-sei, and Vegeta is disgusted for having to colaborate with such weak creatures. Can love bloom inspite of such harsh conditions?

**A Saiya-jin by Blood. A Man by Heart.**

By: DestinyBabee

There was chaos in the palace. Servants and underdogs were scurrying back and forth. Rumour had it that the king of Vegeta-sei will be arriving shortly. King Finch (couldn't think of a name for Bulma's father.) had ordered all the servants to touch up the palace and to clean it to make it as presentable as possible.

"Father, do we really have to do this?" Bulma asked. She surely did not want to form this treaty with the saiya-jins. Before her mother had died, she would always tell her about how the saiya-jins purged her kingdom, the moon kingdom. Her mother had told her the saiya-jins were ruthless and power hungry. Bulma did not want to have anything to do with such people.

"Bulma, I know how you feel about the saiya-jins, and I feel the same way, but there is no other option for us at the moment. The saiya-jins could blast this planet in a blink of an eye. I do notwant to anger them. This could possibly get on their bad side. It is all we can do for now. Hopefully, everything will turn out well in the end." The king responded.

"I know father, but-" Bulma was cut off by her father.

"Bulma, just follow my lead and treat the saiya-jin like you would anyone else. They are our guests for the day. I expect you to be on your best behavior.Is that clear?"

"Yes father." She mumbled clearly accepting his request with an obvious tone that it was against her will.

"Good. Now go change, so we can go greet our guests. They will be arriving shortly."

"Yes father." Bulma walked off headed in the direction of her room.

"Father, must we form this silly alliance with a weak planet such as this?" Vegeta asked in distain.

"Yes, Vegeta, it is necessary." King Vegeta replied. They were both standing on the main foyer of the ship starring outside of the windows with their arms crossed.

"I believe that with our saiya-jin strength, defeating Freeza and his entourage should not pose any challenge to our elites." Vegeta stated.

"That is where you are clearly wrong my son," the king replied in a more serious tone. Vegeta looked at his father waiting to hear what he was going to say next. "I've seen the extent of Freeza's abilities first hand, andit would cost us dearly to underestimate him as you have. An amazing saiya-jin fighter will never underestimate his opponent even if they apear weak on the outside. Do you understand that Vegeta?"

"Yes father. However, I still fail to see the reason why we need aid from these weak earthlings. They cannot provide anything that is of use to us." Vegeta stated.

"You are still young. When you are older, you will see the importance of having alliances. The earthlings may not be able to provide us aid physically, however, their knowledge of technology has surpassed all planets in this universe. We can exploit that. Think of the possibilities my son. It could be endless. This can be our one-way ticket to eliminating Freeza, Cooler, and King Cold once and for all." The king smirked at the thought.

"I guess they call it hitting 3 birds with one stone then? I can live with that." Vegeta had the exact same smirk on his face as his father.

"Your highness, we are preparing for landing. We should land in about 10 minutes." A large bulk of a man bowed to the king.

"Good. Prepare to unload." The king replied still staring out the window. He was looking at the planet which inhabited earthlings. 'This should be fun.' He thought.

The doors flung open as Bulma furiously stomped into her room with her lady-in-waiting closely following.

"I simply do not understand WHY my father gives in so easily when it comes to those darn saiya-jins!" Bulma vented.

"Princess, perhaps it is not my place to say, but he is merely doing what he feels is right to protect the people on this planet, and to protect you as well. You are his precious jewel." Her lady-in-waiting dared say.

"I know, Maria. But why does it have to be those saiya-jins. Why must I accompany my father? I would much rather just stay in my room and have a nice chat with you guy." She whinned.

Maria laughs. "I know how you are Princess. I was one of the people who assisted your mother when you came into this world. I saw you grow up into the fine young woman you are today. You know it is your duty, Princess. You will make a fine Queen for all the people on Earth."

"Oh Maria, I know. You have always been there for me. You are like my second mother. I simply do not how I would survive without your wise advice guiding me through. You are truly an angel, Maria. May god bless your beautiful soul." Bulma smiled. "I know it's my duty, but I honestly do not wish to entertain those savages this evening."

"You portray them in such a poor manner. Have you ever encountered a saiya-jin first hand?" Maria asked.

"No I haven't. However, I've heard many stories from my mother, and after hearing that, I don't thinkI would want to." Bulma rummaged through her closet looking for a suitable dress for the evening.

"Princess, I must say, you should never judge people based on the things your mother told you. I'm willing to bet not all saiya-jins are that way. It is a stereotype. I am almost positive there are saiya-jins out there for are half decent. I've had the opportunity to meet one, and he was one of the most amazing beings I have ever met. They have more honour than the people on this universe." Maria stated with a smile.

"You speak of that experience in such a personal manner, Maria." Bulma curiously replied.

"Well.. let me just say this. He changed my whole perspective of life." Maria reminisced.

"So where is that lucky saiya-jin now?"

"He is no longer with us in this dimension..." Maris replied as her face now faced the ground.

"Oh dear. I am so sorry, Maria." Bulma walked over to Maria and gave her a warm hug. "I did not know."

"Princess, you should not be hugging me like that. It is against the rules. And as for my past love, I am over it. I'm okay." Maria said as she slowly pulled away from the embrace. "Now let's find you that perfect gown to wear." Bulma smiled.

"King Finch. It is certainly a pleasure to finally meet the ruler of a planet with such an immense level technologies." King Vegeta entered the dining room with his only son, Vegeta.

"It is also my pleasure to be able to be acquainted with the supreme ruler of the saiya-jins." King Finch bowed. "Let us feast on this joyous day where Earthlings and Saiya-jins unite in the name of justice." King Finch gestered for the pair to take a seat.

"Lets. This marks to beginning of a new era as well as that of Freeza's demise." King Vegeta smirked. Both King Vegeta and Vegeta took their places on the table. King Finch was seated at the end of the table, and King Vegeta was at the other end, so they faced each other. Vegeta sat on the length of the rectangular table. He noticed the seat across from him was empty.

"King Finch, may I ask, who else is to be seated at this table?" Vegeta asked curious to know who else would be joining them that evening.

"Oh yes. My son is correct. There is still one vacant seat. Is someone else to be joining us?" King Vegeta also questioned curiously.

"That seat would be reserved for my daughter, Bulma." King Finch replied.

"Ahh.. the princess. I hear she has grown up to be quite the female." King Vegeta said.

"Hardly." King Finch replied modestly.

With perfect timing, the doors swing open once again with the arrival of the princess. This caught the attention of everybody in the room. She entered gracefully donning a cream coloured beaded grecian silk evening gown that hugged her body in all the right places. She wore pink pearl earrings, gold bangles and 3 think gold necklaces layered together. Her silky blue hair was done in angel curls pulled black in a low ponytail. Her make-up pulled the look together. You looked like an angel sent from above. King Vegeta and Vegeta were both in awe by her beauty, but both tried to hide from everyone.

"Well I guess my assumptions are right. The princess is certainly one of the most gorgeous beings I've ever laid my eyes on." King Vegeta smiled as he eyed her.

"You are certainly too generous, sire." Bulma smiled at King Vegeta as she gracefully took her place at the table. 'Eww.' She thought.

"I speak as it is." He replied. "So how old are you, my dear?"

"I am 17 years of age." Bulma replied. She was definitely not liking his probing questions and the attention she was recieveing.

"How old is your son?" King Finch decided to change the topic knowing his dauighter's personality and her dislike towards the saiya-jins.

"I've been living for 21 years, King Finch." Vegeta replied to his question himself.

"Yes he is. Vegeta is nearing the age where he shall soon need to search for a mate to bond with, so he can take my place as the absolute ruler of Vegeta-sei." King Vegeta reminded Vegeta, who simply rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Anyway father, Shall we get to down to business and discuss the task at hand?" Vegeta changed the subject.

"Yes, I believe he is right." King Finch agreed.

"Very well." King Vegeta gave in. He snapped and his servant handed a rolled up piece of paper. "This is our agreement. Would you like to unite Earth and Vegeta-sei in an eternal alliance?"

"What are the terms and conditions?" King Finch carefully asked.

"When we are joined in this alliance, yourplanet is expecting to aid and assist Vegeta-sei when needed. Earth is also expected to be involved in international affairs. Your planet will provide the technology necessary for our country to thrive. In return, your country will be under saiya-jin protection for life. In the event your enemies attack you, you can be sure as hell we will be there to back you up. All profits gained during the Freeza operation will be divided equally." King Vegeta stated while writing down all the things he just said on the piece of paper.

"So am I suppose to send my scientists to Vegeta-sei to build machines for you?"

"That would be desired." King Vegeta replied. "If you do not mind, We would like for you to send some of your finest scientists.Only the **finest** will do" King Vegeta gave him a stern look. "You know how it is." Vegeta smirked knowing exactly what his father was doing. He was pressuring King Finch.

Bulma studied him carefully. 'Is he trying to manipulate my father? That Jerk!'

King Finch simply looked at King Vegeta. He narrowed his eyes. He knew it was one of those you-better-do-what-I-say-or-else looks. He hesitated for a moment, but finally gave in. "Very well. I could not agree more. I believe I have the perfect candidate."

"Oh? And who may that be?" Vegeta wondered out loud.

"My daughter is one of the tops on our planet. She is renowned for her invention of the Gravity Room." King Finch bragged.

'Oh my god. He could not possibly do what I think he is doing can he?' Bulma feared.

"The Gravity Room hey? Care to elaborate on that?" King Vegeta asked very interested by the abilities of a mere princess.

"It is a chamber she created that is able to increase or decrease the gravity in the chamber. In that room, our soldier trained in 50 times the gravity of earth. Since the gravity is stronger than that of Earth's by 50 times, the soldiers will become dramatically stronger after training in that room." He explained.

"Brilliant. That is just brilliant." King Vegeta clapped. He was very impressed by her skills. "I commend you, Princess. No wonder your father loves you so much. You are definitely an asset to any team."

"You're too kind." Bulma smiled back fakely.

"I think your daughter would be an excellent addition to the saiya-jin team don't you think King Finch?" King Vegeta said.

"Do you not think taking a child along with us is a bit risky father?" Vegeta protested.

"My daughter may only be 17, but she is unmistakably able to take care of herself. She is very mature considering her age." King Finch countered.

"There you go, Son. You will make a fine addition to our group of Scientists at Vegeta-sei."

Vegeta didn't like the idea of bringing a weak female back to his planet. He only saw her as nothing but a pretty face. He didn't think she would be of any use to them.

"She would." He agreed. "I accept all terms and conditions."

Bulma's eyes widened as she stared at her father. 'How he really be sending me away to be on the planet with saiya-jins?'

"Then it is agreed upon then. We shall part in a few days, so I expect all the crew to be all ready and assembled." King Vegeta gave the final commands as he finished his dinner and left the dinner table to retire for the night. vegeta followed shortly after. He didn't like the idea of it one bit.

As soon as the saiya-jins left the room, Bulma spoke up.

"Father! How could you just send me away to the saiya-jins like this? Do I mean nothing to you at all? You know how much I dislike them!" She was on the verge of tears streaming down her eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would want to send you away either? Do you realize that if I lie to them, they**will** eventually find out, and when they do, we all must face the consequences of choosing to be dishonest with them. I do not want to jeopardize the whole planet out of one selfish act. Please Bulma, I know this is very hard for you, but please, if you won't do it for me then do it for your people. The people of Earth." Bulma's father pleaded.

Bulma was now crying. As much as she hated it, she knew her father was right. What a cruel twist of fate. "Fine." She simpled replied as she exited the room to have sometime for herself.

'You'll eventually understand that sacrifices must be made for the common good, Bulma.'

The doors flew open as Bulma ever so gracefully entered her chambers weeping.

"Dear princess, what ever is the matter?" A concerned Maria asked.

"Oh Maria! Misfortune has struck me! My father is sending me away to be employed by those awful saiya-jins!" Bulma hugged her dear friend.

"Oh dear. It can't be that bad. I tell myself everything happens for a reason. The greater force up there must have something in store for you whether it be good or bad, it will shape you into a stronger person in the end. Look at this as an opportunity to be an even better than you were before. Think of all the innocent people you alone will liberate just by aiding the saiya-jin's journey to end the reign of Freeza." Maria comforted.

Bulma sniffed as she pulled away and smiled at Maria. "Oh Maria. You always have your way with words. You possess such wisedom. I simply do not know what I would do with your absence. You must come accompany me during my time spent on Vegeta-sei."

Maria smiled. "Your father has already arranged for me to be going with you. You know he really wanted your trip there to be as comfortable as possible. He knows this is against your will, and it must be hard for you, so he figured my presence would lessen the... uneasiness."

"Thank the lord. You are like my guardian angel."

"Now we really should be getting ready for your departure, princess. Time is of the essence." Maria reminded bulma as she walked over to her closet and began looking for the appropriate clothes to pack.

"Please don't remind me." Bulma chuckled feeling much better.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter. Hope you gys enjoyed it! 


	2. The Departure

A Saiya-jin by Blood. A Man by Heart. 

Chapter 1: The Departure

By: DestinyBabee

A few days have gone by since the two leaders signed the treaty. Bulma and her entourage were hard at work contemplating on what she should bring with her to Vegeta-sei and what to leave behind. The luggage she was to bring was already in the two-digits. King Finch has been nagging at her to at least minimize her luggage to a one digit number even if it was 9. She was taking ALL her clothes, shoes and jewelry with her, so that was not a option.

"Maria! I don't know what i should leave behind! I mean these are all the things I wish to bring with me to Vegeta-sei. I don't know why father wants me to pack less, but I have to try to minimize it to at least 9." Bulma scratched her chin and started to think what she could eliminate.

"You have 18 luggages. I think we should eliminate your childhood toys, Princess. Those alone take up 2 suitcases." Maria suggested.

"But who know how long I'll be there? What if I wanted to reminisce on my childhood memories while I'm there?" Bulma whined.

"Princess, I highly doubt you would have the time to think of those things. Besides, you can always recollect your memories in your head. You dont' always need the presence of actual objects to remind yourself of your childhood." Maria told Bulma.

"I guess you're right. I guess I should take out the family photo album too then." Bulma gave in as she unpacked some of the stuff.

"I don't think you need too much toiletries either. I am almost positive they provide those things there on Vegeta-sei." Maria added.

"I guess." Bulma unpacked some more.

"Realistically, You don't need ALL of your gowns. I think 10-15 dresses should last you fine. Try unpacking half your clothes and accessories. I'll help you filter them." Maria offered as she unzipped her luggage and began to reduce her load.

----------

"Father, I think we've been on this pathetic excuse of a planet long enough. I believe it is about time we return to Vegeta-sei." Vegeta said to his father. "This planet is getting to me."

"I know, son. We will leave tomorrow evening then. I'll inform the king, but you have to admit son, the females on this planet are quite the lookers." King Vegeta smiled. "They are the closest thing I've seen to saiya-jins."

"Oh please father. Don't even compared these weak earthlings to saiya-jins. They are not in our league." Vegeta said in a serious tone. "Don't be so taken by them."

"You know son. You really need to loosen up. I am not 'taken' by them. I simply think they will make good fuck toys for me, so I think I will take a few back with me to Vegeta-sei along with those fleet of scientists."

Vegeta simpled walked away. 'That is all the old man ever thinks about. I can't believe we have stooped so low as to creating an alliance for 'help'. Battles use to be fought by bruit strength, but now they're being fought by ships. Why must be hide behind technology to secure our win?' He thought. He was aimlessly walking around clearing his thoughts. On the walk, he saw couples kissing and expressing their undying love for each other. It disgusted him to no end to see the sad display. 'What a pathetic life you earthlings lead.' He thought.

The very next day, the king and his daughter were informed that the saiya-jin king and the saiya-jin prince have planne to depart that very evening. Everyone in the palace were again rushing for the leave of their princess. They were to have one last dinner together before they leave. At dinner, the four people were seat again in the same place the first day they met. Only this time,it was a farewell dinner. It was particularly emotional for Bulma because she would be leaving her family and her birth planet for a long time. At least until Freeza empire falls.

"So this is the day we part, King Finch." King Vegeta started.

"It is. Please take good care of my daughter." King Finch told King Vegeta. "I want no harm what-so-ever to come to her."

"That you do not have to worry. I promise not a single hair on her body will be harmed." King Vegeta assured. "When all of this is over, Vegeta-sei and Earth will be famous for being the cause of the annihilation of Freeza, and your dearest daughter will be returned to you promptly."

"I better be." Bulma half muttered.

"What did you say?" Vegeta questioned in a threatening manner after hearing what she had said.

"Nothing at all." Bulma challenged the prince. Vegeta simply glared at her.

"You better choose to speak wisely dear princess. Show respect for your prince." Vegeta uttered venomously.

"YOU are NOT MY prince, and I can say whatever the hell I want." Bulma softly voiced in the same manner Vegeta had. After that, Bulma and Vegeta mentally shot daggers at each other the whole time during dinner.

"Well now I think we had better get going. We have a long journey ahead of us." King Vegeta finsihed his dinner and stood up from his chair.

"Already?" King finch asked.

"Yes, the earlier we get going, the earlier we defeat Freeza. Let's go son. You too, Princess."

"Then I will escort you personally." Kinf Finch replied.

When they reached the entrance of the ship. Bulma's father gave her one final hug and a kiss on the forehead before they parted. "Be careful" He whispered in her ear.

"I will." She simply replied holding back her tears. "Goodbye, father."

She then stepped into the ship with the other two men. The fleet of scientists and others followed. A single tear rolled down her eye. The ship levitated and shot into place. 'Goodbye Earth. Until we met again.' Bulma had her right hand pressed against the glass window in the front foyer.

"Don't worry, Princess Bulma. We will return to Earth one day. I am sure of it." One of her fellow scientists walked up from behind her and placed his left hand on her left shoulder.

"I know." She continue staring at her hoe planet before it finally disappeared out of sight.

"Ahh.. So there you are princess. If you don't mind. I suggest you and your taem of scientists should get cracking on your inventions and begin contruction of that notorious gravity room. It will take approximately 15 days to get back to Vegeta-sei, so you should make use of your time on this ship. Be productive if you know what I mean." King Vegeta's lips curled into a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have other business' to attend to." He exited to front foyer and waved his right hand non-chalantly leaving Bulma staring after him shooting the dirtiest glare she could give. She then departed to seek out the room she will staying in, so she could rest a little and changed out of her dress.

She spotted her luggage outside of a room, so she figured that was hers. As soon as she opened the two french doors, she noticed it was rather dim. The whole room have a burgundy color scheme. She had a bathroom as well as a few chairs and couchs, and laso a queen sized bed in the middle. "I think I'll rest for a bit and then start working." She yawned as sleep quickly consumed her. After an unkown amount of hours of sleep, Bulma finally awoken. She felt so lazy to get up, but she felt she had to. "..How long have I slept for?" She stretched. She looked around the room and located a rather large sized antique-looking clock mounted just above the two french doors. It ten to 9 pm. "OH MY GOSH! It's 9 already? I slept for 3 hours!" Bulma quickly scrambled out of bed, and made a bee-line straight to the bulma to quickly take a shower and cahnge into her clothes. She wore black shorts made of lyra/nylon, and a well-fitting hoodie with the name "Capsule Corp." printed on it. She then quickly dried her aqua blue hair and threw it into a messy bun. she slipped on socks and white runners and headed out the door. 'Where am I even going?' Bulma thought. She continued walking aimlessly until she spotted a soldier control the ship. "Hey you there!" She called out. The soldier turned around to see how had called him. "Yes, you! Could please be so kind as to direct me to where to scientists are suppose to be?" She asked.

The soldier cocked his eyebrow up, and figured she was one of those weaklings from Earth. She looked at her up and down and grunted.. This made Bulma feel a bit uncomfortable. "Follow me." He said, so Bulma followed and took notes of 'landmarks' along the way. They walked for about 5 minutes until they reached an area that was heavily secured. The soldier walked to the entrance and quietly touched the identification pad that granted him access. The pair walked inside. Bulma saw familiar faces working hard to build what Bulma was the to-be Gravity Room.

"Thank-you." Bulma curtsied. The soldier just 'hmmphed' and walked away to resume his patrolling duties.

"Princess Bulma! I am glad to see you made it here!" Another head scientist approached Bulma.

"Yeti! I am so greatful to see you! How is the construction comming along? I suppose you guys have just begun to build the GR?"

"Yes we have. We're glad you made it safe and sound." Yeti smiled.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happened to me." Bulma patted him on the shoulder. "Now let's get cracking on that Gravity Room."

She were busy building the Gravity Room and conversing that they didn't even notice that is was 2 am in the morning. It was only when one of the scientists brought that to her attention.

"Princess. It is well past 2 am. I think everyone is exhausted." The dark circles under his eyes were very noticeable.

"Oh dear! I lost track of time! I'm so sorry! Everyone may retire to their rooms now! Sorry about that" She apologized.

"It's quite alright." He smiled. Everyone finished up what they were doing and left the research room.

Bulma was the only one left inside. After a short while, she too concluded what she was doing and decided to head back to her room. She was walking along in corridor trying to remember where her room was located. After awhile, she concluded that she was lost, but she continued walking anyway. There was not a soldier patrolling in sight. She walked for a little until she reached a room that looked like hers. "This better be my room." She mumbled. She door the two french doors and saw that the room also had a burgundy colour scheme. 'I guess it is.' She thought. It was almost completely dark inside but she could still see where everything was. She then climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over her. She slept for about 2 minutes until she felt soemthing something furry wrapped around her right thigh. "AHH!" She screamed as she tried to escape. The loud shriek casued the person also in the room in the same bedto awaken. Vegeta become fully alert as he thought an enemy had breach his sleeping chamber. He turned on the lights and saw a frightened Bulma on the floor intertwined in his blanket.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room!" She growled clearly not happy he had been awoken.

"This is your room?" Bulma asked.

"Well why else would I be in here! Go back to your own room, woman!" She yelled in fury.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! I made an honest mistake! Cut me some slack! It's not like you guys gave me a map to follow by!" Bulma yelled back.

"Well if you Earthlings weren't so retarded then you would already be in your own desginated rooms by now!" The saiya-jin prince retalliated.

"RETARDED? Well maybe you saiya-jins would be able to defeat Freeza on your own if you weren't so blinded by your egotistical brains!" Bulma stood up her fists balled so tight her knuckles were white.

As soon as Bulma finsihed her sentence, she felt her back forced up against the wall as her stomach was trapped by a set of rock hard abs. Without even a chance to blink, she felt Vegeta's hand around her neck forcings her eyes to meet his. She felt his hot breath against her skin, as his face was so close she could almost eskimo kiss him.

"What did you just say!" Vegeta asked in a tone that Bulma could tell was restrained fury.

"I said if you saiya-jins weren't so cocky Freeza would be defeated by now."

Her stupidity astounded Vegeta. Did she not know that Vegeta could kill her with a flick of one finger? "Foolish Earthling." He smirked as the glint in his eyes turned to one of pleasureable evil. "I think my people have been too general to you. It is time you're taught your place."

Bulma eyes widened in horror as she saw a ki blast forming in the palm of his hand. He slowly moved his hand toward her right thigh. 'He wouldn't." She thought as she terrifyingly watched. His eyes showed a look of fierce determination.

Vegeta watched as her demeanor changed into complete and utter apprehension. He moved his hand closer just centimetres away.

Bulma gulped. "Do it." She said in a challenging tone.

Vegeta gritted his teeth; he couldn't not believe she was actually telling him to do it. He gave the owman props for her bravery. "Do you honestly believe I'll spare you just because you are the princess! I've killed many people of royal descent. It certainly won't make a difference whether or not I kill you!"

"I stand by what I said," she argued boldly as her eyes narrowed staring right into his eyes.

Vegeta released a furious growl. He could not believe what he just heard. "You are truly an idiot woman!" He moved his hand even further toward her.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed in excruiating pain.

His hand had moved so close that it scorched her skin. It moved closer than he intended to. He quickly dissipated the energy ball and released his grasp on her. Bulma slided down the wall as tears were flowing from her eyes. Her eyes were completely shut. She was too scared to assess the damage. Vegeta looked down at her thigh. There was blood running down her creamy white flesh. He snaked his hand around her back and under her legs and quickly carried her to her chambers. When he reached her room, he laid her gently on the bed and left. Next, he went over to wear the healers were and told them to heal Bulma immediately. So the doctor entered Bulma's room and cleaned her wound and then bandaged her leg. They then left her to rest. Tomorrow would be a whole new day.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE:) 


	3. Truce

A Saiya-jin by Blood. A Man by Heart. 

By: DestinyBabee

They then left her to rest. Tomorrow would be a whole new day...

Bulma woke up the next morning feeling her whole body had been beaten to a pulp. She rubbed her eyes and then recollected all of yesterday's events. "That bastard!" She cursed as she looked at her bandaged thigh. "What kind of person injures someone and then recieves a doctor to fix them up after!" She sat up and tried to limp slowly to the bathroom using chairs and tables for support.

After her shower, she wiped herself dry. She then put down the toilet cover and sat on the toilet. She then grabbed the metal case on the shelf. It had a big red cross painted on the lid. She then began taking some medicine and gently applied it on her burn. She winced upon first touch. It stung. She was mentally muttering and cursing Vegeta the whole time. She then bandaged her leg up and went to go change into some fresh clothes. She threw on a pair on black sweatpants, and a white t-shirts again with Capsule Corp written on it. This time, she decided to leave her blue locks down. She slipped on a pair on chesnut slippers with beading and polished stones scatter across the smooth upper of these chocolate brown leather mules. "I am so hungry." She complained as she headed out the door. This time, she made sure that she'd remember where her room was situated.

Bulma walked for no more than 10 minutes when she finally came across the front foyer again. By the entrance, there was a big floor plan of the ship hung on the wall. She studied it for a second and then saw the area where she thought the food should be. It said CANTEEN, so she made her way there. As she walked through the automatic doors, her eyes landed a few familiar faces. They were her scientist friends. "Good Morning." She smiled relieved.

"Good morning, princess. Did you have a good sleep?" One of them asked.

"Let's not get into that now." She rolled her eyes.

"You're limping. What happened to you?" Yeti asked concerned.

"Oh well. It's nothing really. I.. just.. uh.. tripped in the dark room you know. I'm not use to how everything is placed." She lied. 'Why am I lying?'

She sat down at a table with her friends. One of them had already gotten her food for her. "Oh, why thank you."

They ate away happily until an announcement from the intercom interrupted their meal. "Would the scientists from Earth please report to the research room as soon as possible."

"I think that would be us." Yeti said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Bulma said none too excitedly. She grabbed a blueberry muffin and lead the group.

As soon as the group arrived at the Research Room, Bulma placed her hand on the identification pad and the doors slid open granting them access. Inside, King Vegeta, Vegeta and 2 of their minions stood their already waiting for them.

"Good Morning, Princess. Have a good sleep yesterday? You seem to be disabled today." King Vegeta chuckled.

"It was just great." Bulma said sarcastically giving Vegeta a glare.

"Well, since you won't say it. I will. I heard you had quite an eventful evening yesterday." King Vegeta teased. "I am deeply sorry for my son's actions. He is a bit.. rash sometimes." His apology sounded insincere. "My son has something to say to you." Bulma looked at Vegeta with one eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"I take back my actions." Vegeta said displeased.

"THAT is your apology!" Bulma wasn't pleased. "Well apology NOT accepted!"

"You ungrateful bitch! You should be happy I even said anything of the like!" Vegeta pointed towards Bulma.

"Well if I remembered correctly. YOU were the one that turned physcho over one blow to your ego, so then you hafta singe me to make yourself feel better, so who's the bitch now!" Bulma backtalked her voice growing louder to match Vegeta's.

"Why you little-" Vegeta began, but was shiftly cut off by his father.

"Now now, you two. Now, let's get to the point. I called you all here today because I wanted to distribute a map of the ship to all of you, so you will be able to locate where ever you wish to go. Secondly, I would like to created schedules for you guys to follow. I expect all of you to begin your work at 8:00 am every morning. You will be working until 10:30pm. You have a 1 hour break in between. I leave that to you on deciding how to spend it. Don't be late. I expect all of you to be precise and punctual. I have high expectations, so don't disappoint me. I am expecting magnificent inventions . Is that clear?" King Vegeta stated in a serious manner.

"Fair enough." Bulma agreed upon his terms.

"Good. Remember, it will take us approximately 15 days to reach Vegeta-sei, so this here is Nappa and Radditz." He pointed. "If you need anything, feel free to ask them or anyone else on this ship. Now get to work." He finished off, and headed towards the door.

As they were making their leave, Vegeta walked passed Bulma and softly threatened, "Watch yourself, woman," and left with his father. Bulma's eyes widened and turned around only to see his shadow before he disappeared.

-----------------

A few days have gone by, and everything was starting to fall into place. The construction of the Gravity Room was beginning to somewhat take shape, however, there was still a long way to go. The crew of scientists were pretty much accustomed to their new lifestyle. Bulma and Vegeta were trying to avoid each other at all costs.

Bulma stepped out of the bathroom after finishing her quick 15 minute shower. She was taking her full 1 hour break all at once. The towel was around her neck and she looked relieved of all the tension in her shoulder area. She laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'What a productive way to spend the rest of my childhood.' She laughed out loud fakely. She then sat up and walked over to her closet. She threw on a pair of black sweatpant-material capris, and a white racer-back tank top over her sports bra. She also put on white shoes that look like ballet flats in case she lost track of time. She then curled up in her bed and began reading a book. Something she hasn't done in awhile. She read no more than 5 pages when the whole ship started to quake. It felt like there was an earth-quake.

"What the hell is going on?" Bulma panicked a little. She then scrambled to the door. As soon as she stepped out, she saw soldiers running down the hall in the same direction. "Hey! What's going on!" She grabbed Radditz's arm.

"Our ship is currently caught in a meteor shower. The navigators are trying to maneuver through is safely." Radditz explained. "Right now, we are all taking cover." He ran off with the others.

"Hey! Wait!" Bulma yelled after them, but no one replied. "Asshole!" she cursed. She then ran back in her room and grabbed the map. She looked to she where the Control Room was located. When she found it, she headed that direction. When she reached the control room, she tapped the key pad and the doors opened. As soon as she walked in, all eyes were on her. King Vegeta and Vegeta were both in there monitoring the navigator's actions.

"What are you doing here you minx?" Nappa said angerly. Both Vegeta turned around and registered her presence. Vegeta glared.

"Princess, this is not the place for people like you. Leave!" the king ordered.

"Obviously, your guy here sucks at steering this ship through this meteor shower, so unless you want your ship to end up as scrap metal, I'm taking over." Bulma stated as she walked over towards the controls despite the bumps here and there. She took over completely. Within seconds, the ride became much smoother than it was before. She accelerated the ship's speed by 2 folds, and effortlessly steered the ship through the meteor shower. Everyone was amazed by her skill.

"Whew!" Bulma wiped the sweat off her forehead. "That was close."

A sinle applaude was heard."You are more useful than we had originally bargained for. I commend you on your fine work. Not only are you able to build ingenious contraptions, you also operate foreign machinery like it's nothing." King Vegeta laughed clearly impressed. Vegeta just grunted hiding his shock of her skill as well. "So tell me, Bulma. What else can you do that we don't know of?"

"Anyone of my scientists can do what I just did." She replied

"Oh, you are so modest. Why don't you join us for dinner tonight so we all can graciously thank you for saving the ship." King Vegeta offered.

"Oh no. That's quite alright." Bulma refused politely.

"No. I insist." He gave her 'the look.'

"Yes, your majesty." She curtised and left.

"Be sure to dress formally, my dear."

That evening Bulma walked into the dining room dressed in a simple cream coloured chiffon slip dress with gold beading. There was a cream ribbon tied just under her breasts making it an empire waist. She accented the gold beads by wearing gold sandal heels. Her hair was teased slightly, and it was all tied back in a low pony-tail.

"OooOo.. You look divine my dear. Please, sit." King Vegeta smiled in a perverse way.

"Disgusting." She mutter softly under her breath. She smiled and took an empty seat.

"My dear. Why don't you come sit next to ME." King Vegeta said as he patted the empty seat next to him.

"Sure.." Bulma fakely smiled none too happy about having to sit next to the king. When she sat down on the chair, she could feel the king's eyes on her examining her every move. She simply quietly ate.

Noticing his father sudden interest in the princess, Vegeta spoke. "So father, I believe you have something to inform us on."

King Vegeta snapped back towards the elites at the table. "Oh yes. I've recieved news that Freeza could be planning to make a journey to the plant Namek."

"What's so interesting about the planet Namek?" Bulma wondered out loud.

"I was just getting to that my dear." king Vegeta touched her shoulder. "So soft.." Bulma felt uncomfortable for a second. "Well it seems that the Namek's protect a treasure that onlyin myth one would dare imagine. Legend has it that if you collect all 7 of these 'dragon balls,' it will enable you to summon a mystical dragon who will grant you 3 wishes. Anything of which you desire."

"That is preposterous!" One of the elites laughed. "I've never heard of anything so absurd!" They all began laughed. Vegeta silenced them.

"Well if Freeza believes in it, then I think we should take it into consideration." He said.

"I couldn't agree more." His father replied. "However, it is said that the planet Namek is most difficult to find. It is tucked away behind the stars of the galaxy far away from other forms of civilization. I'm pretty sure we will be able to defeat him way before he seeks out this planet Namek. But is he planning to do with these wishes.. That is the question..."

"I would say anything you plan on wishing. Something along the lines of immortality, and unlimited power." Bulma stated the obvious.

King Vegeta, who was quite shocked by her honesty, agreed with her. "You know, you are quite right. We must intervene while we still can."

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

After dinner was done, everyone was heading back to their rooms to retire for the evening, even Bulma when she was stopped by the king herself.

"Princess, I have a offer for you." He said. "Quite a delicious one too I might add." He licked his lips.

"And that would be...?" She asked clearly not liking where this was going.

"You become one of my '_bedmate_', and you will recieve anything a woman could ever want and you'll be VERY well sexed for the rest of your life." King Vegeta smirked as he pushed her up against the wall and ran his hand up and down the side of her body.

"Sounds tempting, but I think I'll pass." She replied quickly.

"You answered quite quickly. Don't you need to think about it first?"

"No I don't." Bulma said in disgust.

"Well I meant everything I said, especially the sex part. You will experience the BEST sex you've ever had." He squeezed her butt. "Nice." He moaned.

"No thank-you." Bulma pushed him away and began walking away as quickly as possible. He quickly yanked her back by the hand and pulled her into a rough kiss.

"Nobody says no to the king. I always get what I desire." He said sternly.

"Let me go now or else you are SO going to regret this." Bulma struggled.

"I highly doubt that princess." He said as he began kissing her neck while making his way to his room.

"LET GO!" She yelled again as she felt his hands slip under her dress. She kicked and screamed but to no avail. She could feel the tears streamed down her eyes as she heard a door open.

"Father! What in the name of Vegeta-sei are you doing!" Vegeta questioned quite furious.

"I believe it's self explanatory." He replied. "Allow me to borrow your room for a few hours son." He said as he carried his cargo into Vegeta's chambers and threw her down quite roughly on the bed andattempting remove her clothing. However, he didn't get vey far, because Vegeta stopped in.

"Father, are you insane? Mating with that creature?" Vegeta rationed.

"Yes, son. I am quite sane and I personally think these creatures are alluring." He said as he touched her breasts. "Nice and firm." She smiled continuing. "Now if you'll excuse me and show yourself out."

"NO!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta then pushed his father off of her.

"What the fuck are you doing! Protecting this bitch!" King Vegeta yelled clearly shocked by his son's actions.

"Have you forgotten what we saiya-jins pride yourselves on?" Vegeta yelled back. King Vegeta knew that answer but didn't say it. "I think you know very well that would be our HONOUR. Now, father. Tell what is the honour in forcing yourself on a untouched child!" Bulma frowned at the 'child' comment, but she knew Vegeta was helping her so she shouldn't be comlaining. "Not to mention she is King Finch's daughter. You wouldn't want to do anything you might regret in the future, father.. You are clearly violating the treaty."

King Vegeta grunted. His son was right. "Leave." Bulma didn't have to be told twice when to leave. She quickly ran out the door and didn't stopped until she reached her room.

She bursted in with tears welling up in her eyes. In her mind, she was cursing King Vegeta like no tomorrow. The next time he or anyone else decides to pull a strut like that, someone's groin area WILL hurt for weeks and weeks to come.

While Bulma was busy thinking of painful ways to deal with the next person who tries to rape her, her faithful lady-in-waiting, Maria, walked in after finishing their laundry. Maria and Bulma share the room together. Maria's bed and located in a secluded area in the room in the corner.

"Princess, is everything alright with you?" A concerned Maria asked as she placed one hand on Bulma's shoulder.

Bulma turned around and gave Maria a hug. She explained the whole ordeal she was put through and how Vegeta had helped her.

"Oh, my poor dear. Don't worry. Saiya-jins have a weakness not many people are aware of." Maria assured her. "If the same situation arises in the future, you can use this technique to defend yourself."

"I was just going to kick them hard in the groin." Bulma replied.

"Yanking on their tails also produces the same result as kneeing them in the groin."

"Really!" Bulma asked surprised.

"Of course. That's why they always keep those things tightly wrapped around their waist, so no one can use it against them." Maria laughed.

"Wow. Thank-you. Well now I know what to do." Bulma smiled.

----------------------

The next day, Bulma was up bright and early. For some odd reason, she wanted to have a good head start on the day, and what a better way to do that then to start it off by working out. Bulma hoped on the treadmill and began walking gradually working her way up to running. When she was done, she grabbed her towel to wipe the sweat off her face. She then noticed another figure entering the gym. It was Vegeta.

'Wow. I guess I'm not the only one.' She thought. Bulma smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta simply acknowledged her by nodding back. Bulma then approached Vegeta and stopped right in front of him.

"Yes?" Vegeta asked sounding quite impatient since she was holding back his regular work out routine.

"I.. uh.. j-just wanted to say.. thanks! For helping me yesterday night." Bulma stuttered.

"I was not helping you. I was merely trying to prevent my room from being drenched with the smell of sex for days to come, and I really don't like other people released bile on my bed either." Vegeta stated trying to sound selfish.

"Right. For whatever reason, I still thank-you." Bulma raised her hand initializing a handshake.

Vegeta looked at her gesture with a confused look. 'What is this woman doing?' He thought. Bulma just stood there waiting for him. After a couple minutes, Vegeta also raised his hand and took her tiny one in his.

"So I guess. We'll call it a truce from now on?" Bulma smiled.

"So it seems."

* * *

**REVIEW**! Don't be lazy! I need your feedback whether it be good or bad. 


	4. Down They Go

A Saiya-jin by Blood. A Man by Heart. 

Chapter 4 - Down They Go

By: DestinyBabee

* * *

After a couple minutes, Vegeta also raised his hand and took her tiny one in his.

"So I guess. We'll call it a truce from now on?" Bulma smiled.

"So it seems."

-------------------------

So the fifteen days have gone by. King Vegeta's ship is closely approaching Vegeta-sei. It was only a matter of hours before the ship would touch down on it's home planet.

The days remaining on the ship have been quite awkward for Bulma- especially when she had to face King Vegeta. Ever since that day, Bulma has gone out of her way to avoid bumping into him and seeing him. During the odd time, where she could not prevent it, she was often recieving not-so-friendly looks from the king, which was understandable - I guess.

And as for the progress of the Gravity Room, the team of scientists thought that it would be best if they only construct pieces of it. It did not want to assemble it on the ship, for it would be too difficult to get out afterwards. Once all the parts are succesfully loaded off the ship, they would begin assembling them.

Since forming the truce with Vegeta, Bulma would smile and wave at him everytime she see the prince. He would only acknowledge her in return. He refused to form the thing human's call 'friendship.'

"Your highness, we are quickly appraching Vegeta-sei. Would you like me to gather the crew ready for landing?" A minion bowed.

"Yes. Inform the crew to prepare for landing." King Vegeta brushed him off. "Home sweet home." His lips curled into a smirked as he was standing in the front foyer gazing at the planet he called home. He stared off into space picturing the glorification of the saiya-jin race during post-freeza era. However, these images were short-lived as one of his inferiors interrupted the daydream.

"Sire, I have informed everyone on this ship to prepare for landing. Also, we've recieve word that Freeza's ship is headed towards the planet Earth. It is rumoured that King Finch has some knowledge regarding the planet Namek." The soldier was on one knee displaying his loyalty to his king.

"Oh.. is that so? Well, I want the troops closest to Earth to be sent there. Make sure King Finch does not let the location of Namek slip. I want to find the mystical dragon before Freeza does." He smiled at the thought of defeating Freeza with his own hands. 'If this dragon is real, no one could ever challenge the saiya-jin race ever again.' He thought evilly.

Meanwhile, after being informed about the landing, Bulma and her lady-in-waiting were again packing all that they've unpacked voer the last 15 days. It wasn't all that much but there still quite a few.

"Well, we're going to land soon. Isn't that just lovely?" Bulma said sarcastically. "Have you ever been on Vegeta-sei, Maria?"

"It's been awhile since I've been here." She smiled. "Hopefully nothing has changed since that last time I've been here. Vegeta-sei is a beautiful place believe it or not. Even if it is ruled by these 'monkeys.'" She giggled at the comment. "Quite comparable to Earth."

"Really?" Bulma wondered disbelieveingly. "Well, I'll believe it when I see it." She continued packing.

About two hours later, the ship was ready to land. Everyone on the planet were ready for their arrival. As soon as the ship touched ground. the cockpit opened, and there stood their King and their Prince. The saiya-jins that had gone to escort them, immediately bowed in their presence. They spoke their native language and pledged their allegiance to their King and their future King.

Bulma was standing next to Vegeta. She was overwhelmed why how disciplined the soldiers were. Maria was right. Vegeta-sei was a gorgeous planet. As soon as they descended from the cockpit, she was hit by the immense beauty of the planet. There was life everywhere. The castle overlooked a huge lake filled with aquatic animals and lush green forests.

'Comparable to Earth.' She thought.

"Thank-you all. It is delightful to be back on our home planet." King Vegeta spoke in the universal language. "The alliance has been completed. Ipresent toyou here, the leader of the science group I've brought back, and also the Princess of Earth, Princess Bulma." King Vegeta introduced. "She and her teamare to be treated with the uttmost respect."

The group then again bowed to Bulma and welcome her to their home. Bulma smiled. 'Maybe I was wrong.'

"Since this is your first time on Vegeta-sei, Princess. We shall feast tonight." King Vegeta announced. The soldier all cheered.

"Well he sure knows how to get them reved up." Bulma muttered.

"You have no idea, princess." Vegeta mutterd back.

------------------

That evening, all the elites and the king were in the ballroom feasting and watching the performances that were going on. Soldiers of lower rank were in another room also feasting. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

Vegeta was sitted at the same table as his father and some of the top elites on the planet. Bulma was also to be seated at the table, however, her seat (which was right next to his) was empty. 'Is she planning something?' Vegeta thought suspiciously.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What in the name of Vegeta-sei is going on?" Suddenly everyone's guard was up.

A single spotlight shone on the empty floor in the middle of the room and background music began playing. A single ballet dancer dressed in a long flowing tutu stepped into the light. It was Bulma. She and a team of dancers from Earth (planned by her father) were performing for the King. They performed the Nutcracker. The dancers have practised long and hard before their departure and they had it in the bag. The performance was perfect. Bulma had one of the leading roles of course. She danced with grace and beauty. Any village idiot could tell she possessed talent in dancing and acting. Vegeta was gawking at her as she leaped into the airdoingher twirls and spins. He was mesmerized. He didn't know why, but he could not take his eyes off her. Mixed feelings were swirling inside, and he thought it odd. She suddenly seemed to be the most beautiful being he had ever laid his eyes on. He hate to admit it, but he was quite taken by her. Everyone in the room seemed to be in awe which stirred anger inside him though he didn't know why.

As soon as the ballet ended, the lights brightened once again. Vegeta was somewhat disappointed, but he knew she would return only to be seated next to himself. He smirked at the thought.

About 20 minutes later, Bulma finally showed up. All eyes seemed to be on her. She donned a stunning red and white tropical-floral ciffon gown. It was a strapless flowing dress with a bow strapped on her left shoulder fron the bront to the back of her shoulder. The crown of her head was slightly teased and tied back into a low ponytail. The gown was paired with silver heels. She looked breathtaking, and it showed on everyone faces. They all wondered what she'd look like under that dress. Bulma felt uneasy by all the attention she was getting. She approached the table where the King was seated. She curtised at the both the king and the prince and took her spot next to the prince. 'Lovely.' She thought.

"You are truly gifted. Not only can you build wondrous contraptions and use them yourself, but you are also able to entertain. You've captivated each and everyone of us. You are perfect. What will you think of next?" King Vegeta complimented. He was obviously interested in her, but he knew he could never take her by force, so he decided to attempt to persuade her to come to him willingly.

"You are over-exaggerating, highness." Bulma blushed.

"I speak only the truth my dear. Now, let us all feast for today marks a new era!" King Vegeta raised a goblets filled with wine. "A toast! To a new beginning!"

"To a new beginning!" They all raised their goblets, and drank.

"My father is right. What will you think of next?" Vegeta asked Bulma quietly.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Vegeta." She used his name. Vegeta was not expecting it. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

If Vegeta didn't know any better, he would have thought she was teasing him or flirting with him. He simply stared at her somewhat confused, but soon continued eating.

The rest of the dinner was a quiet one. Bulma tried to strike up conversation with him, but he only gave one-word answers in return. Vegeta was secretly struggling with the foreign feelings he had felt earlier.

After dinner, Vegeta was requested by his father to escort Bulma back to her new chambers.

'Lovely.' He thought sarcastically. So Bulma and Vegeta were walking down the hall. Sadly enough, he recently learned that her sleeping chambers was just down the hall from his. 'Even better.' Again his thoughts dripping with sarcasm.

When they finally reached her room, Bulma bowed. "Thanks." She smiled. Vegeta simply acknowledged it with a nodd and then made a move to leave. "Okay fine, Mr. I-Am-So-Isolated." Bulma then entered her room. Vegeta stopped and turned around. He glared at the comment by that time, Bulma had already entered the room

As soon as she walked in, she gasped. "Wow.. defintely something I wouldn't expect." The room was a pretty good size considering she was only a guest. Almost comparable to her bedroom on Earth. Almost. Unlike her room on the ship, this room was much larger. The room seemed to followed a grass-green and black colour scheme. There were two large window mounted on either side of the side. They reached from the ceiling to the floor of the room. At the foot of the bed, there lay all of her luggage. Relieved all her things made it, she began unpacking. She had a feeling she'd be stuck on this planet for awhile.

The next day, it was back to work again. The scientists were just learning where everything was. They had a tour of the castle. It was about the same size about Bulma's palace on Earth.

As Bulma was walking past the training room, she saw how dedicated the soldier were to there training. She stood there for awhile looking through a wall of glass windows. She often caught the soldiers sparring with each other. They looked so serious when fighting. It amazed her. 'Talk about determination.' She thought. 'No wonder they value the Gravity Room so much.' She then continued walking. She was dressed in a tight long black hoodiewith a pair of slightly distressedly faded cropped jeans. She wore white and pink ballet flats and had her blue hair tied in low pigtails. She walked until she reached the front entrance of the palace. It was guarded by 2 soldiers. She decided to take a walk outside and soak up some of the sun, however, she was haulted by the 2 guards.

"Hold it right there. Where do you think you're going?" One of them spoke.

"For a walk?" Bulma stated the obivous.

"You are restricted from leaving the palace." He replied.

"And why is that! Do you know how I am? I am PRINCESS Bulma, and I can certainly go where ever the hell I desire!" Bulma placed her hand on her hips clearly not looking too happy.

"Sorry, princess, but if you must go, we have to find an escort for you." They bowed.

"I am capable of taking care of myself. I do not need a babysitter." Bulma crossed her arms. Her anger was rising.

"Sorry, but those are the rules. Please don't make it hard for us."

"I will escort her." A voice entered the room. The 3 looked towards the direction where the voice was hear. It was Vegeta. "You two may carry along now." Vegeta brushed them off.

"As you wish, my prince." They bowed and opened the front gate. Bulma and Vegeta then stepped outside and headed for the forests.

"So why'd you help me?" She broke the silence.

Vegeta paused for a second. To be honest, he didn't know why he helped her. He just felt inclined to do it. "I could you hear your shrieks all the way down the hall. I had to ease my ears SOMEHOW."

"Gee, thanks." Bulma replied sarcastically. "Don't you have other stuff to do?"

"Not at the moment. I think I will dedicate my time to pissing you off for the time being-" Vegeta continued until he finally turned towards Bulma and caught her petting a baby dragon. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I believe what I'm doing is quite self explanatory." She looked back at him, but still petting the infant dragon.

"You fool! Its mother could be near by! Mother dragons are extremely over protective of their young! Get away from it!" He growled in a low voice, glaring coldly at her.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" she asked tauntingly. She silently smiled to herself, as the glare on Vegeta's face deepened significantly. "This little one is so innocent. I'm not even inflicting any harmupon it. The mother would understand. Right, precious?" She smiled at the baby dragon and it smiled back at her.

"Let's go. Now," he commanded, pointing a finger to the nearest exit out of the forest. He wasn't going to stand around and wait for the mother to come only to see a stranger touch her young.

Bulma now returned his glare. "Why should I leave? The forest is vast, I don't see how this could be bothering you," she spat, frustrated. He was really pushing her limits now. "If the mother comes back angry then I will deal with it."

Both stood, glaring daggers at each other, neither one yielding to the requests of the other.

Suddenly, they were interruppted by a thunderous roar. It was the mother dragon. The animal was massive. It was about a hundred tiems bigger than it's child.

"Shit! Don't just stand there you fool! Run!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma stood there eyes widened. She had never seen a dragon in her life. It wasonly in the fairy tales on Earth, but on Vegeta-sei, they actually exist. Her knees were knocking against each other. Turning her back on him, she ran away to another part of the forest. Vegeta shot a couple ki blasts at the dragon, but it hardly did enough damage to stop it. Vegeta then began flying the direction where Bulma ran with the dragon following closely in hot pursuit. It wasn't long before Vegeta caught up with the Earth woman. With one swift motion, he scooped her up in his arms and began flying in turbo.

"LET ME GOO!" Bulma thrashed in his arms.

"Relax woman. It's only me!" Vegeta said angerly. Bulma immediately stopped recognizing the voice. Boy was she relieved it was just Vegeta and not the dragon. She looked behind them and saw the mother dragon still chasing after them.

"She's gaining on us!" Bulma informed him. "Faster, Vegeta! Faster!"

"I am aware of that." He was annoyed by her comments.

They could no outfly the enormous dragon. The mother dragon gained speed and caught up with them in an instant. The dragon raised its right arm and with one swift movement, she whacked them out of the sky with her backhand, sending the two tumbling down to the bottom of the cliff they had just pasted. Screams of terror escaped their lungs and filled the air. And then, there was silence.

* * *

Here it is! **REVIEW PEOPLE!** :) Good day.


	5. Learning to Survive

A Saiya-jin by Blood. A Man by Heart. 

Chapter 5 - Surviving Together

By: DestinyBabee

Screams of terror escaped their lungs and filled the air. And then, there was silence.

Deep in the stillness of the lush green forest, any sort of human life seemed void. Silence hung in the air like an icicle that hangs off a roof on a cold winter's day. The late afternoon wind blew, threatening to blow the leaves off the branches of the tall, majestic trees. The wind seemed to whisper gentle breaths, a secret no one will ever know. In the distance, birds twittered frivolously, while rabbits and squirrels scrambled to collect food before the arrival of the winter months. Nature's course remained undisturbed, but it wasn't meant for it to last that way…

When the dust cleared, two bodies were revealed, lying unconscious at the base of a tall cliff. Hidden, isolated, and lost from society, it seemed that hope for Vegeta and Bulma was slim.

Vegeta stirred. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into the sky covered by the trees' canopy. He, himself, was lying on his back on the forest floor lying a dead leaves that had fallen. 'I feel like I've been blasted with a thousand ki blasts.' he thought. Groaning, he rubbed his head in order to soothe his painful headache. In doing so, he caught sight of his arm, which had about a dozen cuts and bruises. He glared at it, straining his brain to remember. The last thing he could recall was being chased by the dragon with Bulma in his arms, and then his body falling down to the bottom. He tried to get up, but he felt something like a stone resting atop his chest. Raising his head, he could see, that there was indeed something holding him down; not a rock, but something…blue!

Bulma was unconscious on his chest. She stirred for a bit as she felt the 'ground' she was laying on was slowly rising and falling at a steady pace. She gasped as her eyes fluttered opened and reality came crashing into her.

Vegeta stared in horror, as the blue-haired woman who he was with earlier today, lay silently resting on his chest. He had every intention to push her away, but when he was about to, he couldn't summon the will to do so. He didn't know why, but the sight of her petite figure curled about like a kitten snuggling close to its mother, bestowed warmth into his heart. Ever since he could remember, he had always only had his father with him. He barely had any recollection of his mother. He only remembered his mother nurturing him in his earlier years, and then being killed off by none other than Freeza, after he had brutally raped her. Life had a cruel way of turning its back on you, and in an instant, all your hopes and dreams become dispersed into thin air, as everything and everyone you love and cherish become merely faint memories. These were his memories. This was his dark past. A past he had long forgotten since the old Vegeta died along with his mother. After that, he became cold-hearted and emotionless just like Freeza himself. As Vegeta gazed, mesmerized by her sleeping form, he lost himself in his own thoughts.

Suddenly, Bulma's eyes shot open and she gasped. Lifting her head, she realized that the 'ground' she was laying on was actually the pretentious character she had been on the same ship with for nearly 17 days. Frowning, she let out a small cry of embarrassment and fought hard to control the blush that was slowly crawling to her cheeks. Backing away, she scrambled to remove herself from more contact with the black-haired man, but the minute she rose to her feet, a sharp pain pierced her from her right foot and sent her crashing back down to the ground.

"OWW!" she screamed, bending her knees up to her chest so that she could examine the problem. Slowly, she extended her right leg to inspect the damage. She hissed in pain at what she saw. Her leg looked horrific. She tried to move her leg around, but with each touch, the pain just increased. "Must be broken... DAMMIT," she said through clenched teeth, trying her best to hold her tears in from the excruciating pain.

Vegeta watched in silence. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to help her up? What could he do? He had never been in a situation like this before. So, he did the only thing he could do, watch.

'Why is he staring at me?' wondered Bulma, scowling. Her cheeks turned a slight hue of red. Turning her head, she decided to focus her attention on her surroundings, rather than the gaze of the stoic boy. Glancing down, she noticed the other injuries that were present on her arms, and body. They were minor scratches and bruises, nothing compared to the pain of her leg. Vegeta bared scratches worse than her own, but at least he didn't have a broken leg. "Are you just going to sit there all day?" She finally spoke.

He glared coldly into her blue eyes, "If you had left the dragon alone like I told you, none of this would have happened," he growled accusingly.

Bulma was shocked. After all that has happened, he STILL wanted to continue arguing! What the heck was wrong with him? Well, if he wanted it this way, then so be it. She was perfectly capable of arguing back, despite her current position. "Excuse me, but maybe if you flew a little faster than maybe we'd be safe, oh mighty prince!" she sneered back with equal force.

"If you had listened to me in the first place and left the young dragon alone, I wouldn't have had to resort to insults."

"Well, who died and made you the King? Since when do you control what I can and cannot do? Why couldn't you just have left me alone!" she scowled. Once again, he had triggered a rising anger in her.

All of a sudden, Vegeta rose to his feet. "Fine, if you insist on being alone, then I will leave you alone," he stated simply, glowering one last time before turning to leave.

Surprised by his unexpected movement, but refusing to show it, she retorted angrily, "Fine! I don't need you anyway!" Crossing her arms, she turned her head away from the retreating body and stuck up her nose, indicating that she no longer wanted to talk to him about the matter.

This just angered Vegeta even more. Without a second thought, he walked briskly and soon, disappeared into the shadows of the forest. After a couple minutes of walking, he attempted to fly, but he found the engery in his body was so drained that he could no longer fly nor could he use his ki.

'The nerve of him! Blaming this whole incident on me?' fumed Bulma, still in the same position she was earlier. She sighed, calming herself down, 'Fate, I guess,' she reasoned, 'and it sure looks like fate doesn't favour me…' She rested her head down on her unharmed bended knee. Tears stung her eyes as the thought of being trapped in the forest forever entered her mind. She had not told anyone where she was except for those two guards, but they seemed too stupid to get a hint of things. The only person who knew where she was was Vegeta. 'And he'd be the last person I'd ask for help from,' she added, disdainfully.

Just then, she heard a noise. It was the rustling of some bushes. Startled, Bulma frantically glanced around. 'There couldn't be any other wild animals in this forest, could there?' she gulped. 'Well if there are dragons, there could be anything.' She concluded with fear in her eyes, she asked timidly, "Who's there?"

Slowly, a figure emerged from behind, but it was not a wild animal. It was Vegeta.

'If she wants to sit there and rot away in the forest, then I have no objections,' Vegeta thought as he stalked away into the forest. He stormed farther and farther away from her seeing he could no longer fly at this moment, but the more he thought about her, the more a little voice inside his head nagged at him. Even though he despised her and her explosive anger, there was still something about her…something pure and innocent…he couldn't quite describe it, but he knew he had to protect it. Something inside of him just wouldn't let him forget the way she had snuggled up to him. He knew he couldn't leave her in the forest all alone and defenceless. This part the forest contained many mysterious things, and most of them, dangerous. Leaving her here would basically mean killing her himself. It wasn't something he would do. It wasn't right. Clenching his fists, he cursed his conscience, and turned to head back the direction he came.

"Oh, it's you? What do you want?" she spat bitterly. She was careful not to let her fright and surprise show. She didn't know why he was still here, but she was certain that it could not be a good thing.

Vegeta said nothing. He didn't even flinch. Walking up to her, he kneeled and took her leg to examine it more closely.

Bulma's eyes grew wide in surprise and pain. "Ow, that hurts! Don't touch me! I thought you were going away! Why aren't you gone yet?" she yelled, withdrawing her leg from his grasp.

Looking at her straight in the eye, he spoke. "Since, we are both stuck in this damn forest, we need to work together, if we ever want to make it through alive. Let me take a look at your leg. As a fighter myself, I've had training in first aid before, and I'm confident I can help you more than you can help yourself," he said still in a Vegeta style tone.

Bulma tilted her head and glanced sideways at him. 'Is he actually helping me?' she wondered in amazement to herself. She never knew that Vegeta could be anything else besides rude and obnoxious. Timidly, she nodded, and Vegeta took her foot in his hands. Gently, he touched her foot in various positions and rubbed it in different places, asking each time if it hurt.Bulma shut her eyes to help her ease the pain.

Finally, he set her foot down lightly on the ground. "It's not broken. It is merely a sprain," he announced.

"Well that does not help us very much. I am still not able walk," she stated blatantly.

Vegeta thought for a moment and then reached for the bottom of her hoodie. Since the bottom cuff reached down to her mid-thigh, he ripped it and used it wrap around her wound. "Hey! That's my favourite hoodie!" She protested.

"We don't have a matter of choice right now," he stated sounding somewhat mean, and wrapped the long material around her foot. After a few cycles, he tied a knot. He stood and held out his hands, signalling for Bulma to take hold. She did, hesitatingly and with a slight blush, and he pulled her up off the ground.

"Now try not to let your right foot touch the ground," he instructed. Pulling her close to him, he leaned her body onto his own.

Blushing fully now, Bulma pulled herself away from him. It felt uncomfortable being so close to a man let alone Vegeta. Lowering her gaze, she thanked him for his help.

Vegeta grunted. He didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't like any other woman he'd ever been with. Of course, all the other woman he had been with were only his fuck toys and nothing else. But her, he had never met someone that could make him feel this way. He had never met anyone who could talk back and speak her mind so freely either. She could actually give him a challenge, mentally.

Noticing it was getting dark, he noted, "The night is descending upon us. We should find a place to stay for the night. We'll find a way out of here when day breaks."

Looking up at the setting sky, Bulma agreed, "Okay."

Leaning against Vegeta's shoulder for support, the two figures staggered through the wilderness in search for shelter from the long, cold night that awaited them.

Walking was a most daunting task for Bulma and surprisingly for Vegeta as well. They had to choose the path with the least obstacles, so that tripping wouldn't be an issue. Limping on one foot, was not the most effective way to travel. As for Vegeta, he didn't mind supporting her weight, for she was nothing compared to the weight he had been trained to carry when he was young. Time seemed to drag on, and pretty soon, the sun began to set below the horizon.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, they stumbled upon an area of the forest that seemed suitable for the night. The land had been relatively cleared, and conveniently, a large fallen log lay decaying on the forest floor. Ambling over to the log, Vegeta helped Bulma sit on it without putting too much pressure on her wounded foot. Relieved to finally take weight off her working foot, she sat down, stretching out both feet in front of her.

"I'm going to go scout out the area for awhile and look for some food. Stay here, and do not move until I'm back," he informed, turning to disappear into the darkening forest.

"Okay…" Bulma replied tentatively. She had felt so safe and warm when he was around, she didn't want him to leave her so soon. On the other hand, she was hungry, and he was the only one she could depend on for food right now. A chill wind blew past her, sending a tingling feeling down her spine. 'You better come back soon…' she added silently, shivering slightly.

Vegeta looked at the berries in front of him struggling to remember whether blue was poisonous or red was. Frowning, he plucked the blue berry from the bush and turned it over in his hands, examining it. He heaved a sigh as memories from his brutal childhood flooded through his brain.

He could see himself, a young Vegeta, about the age of six or seven. As part of his training, he had been forced to read and memorize everything he needed to know about survival on Vegeta-sei. Then as a test, he was deserted in an isolated forest along with some supplies for 10 days, and was ordered to survive.

Vegeta made a face as he recalled the pain-staking 10 days he had to live through. Cuts, scratches, and bruises appeared all over his body and stung with every movement. Every corner the young boy turned, danger seemed to grasp at him. Once, he had eaten the wrong coloured berry and broke out into a rash that itched uncontrollably. The further he wandered, the more he became lost, until finally, he would just break down and cry, like a normal child would in a time of confusion and loss. A desperate plea from a lonely child, a cry for help…but there was no one to aid him. He was alone.

Deciding on his first instincts, he popped the blue berry into his mouth and chewed it for a minute. Opening his eyes, he found himself still alive and breathing. Working quickly, he yanked two large leaves nearby and started collecting more of the blue berries.

Rising from his crouched position, he formed the leaves into a sac. He decided he would explore the area a bit more before heading back. Making his way freely through the forest, without the attachment of an injured person, he carefully examined his surroundings. The forest at night was dark and dank, hardly a welcoming place.

As he strolled, a thought occurred to him. Why was he doing this? Why was he offering to help that little brat? She was of no importance to him, and was not exactly his responsibility anyway. He is the prince afterall! Why is it that he was still here offering his assistance? He could take all this food, find a place to sleep for the night elsewhere, and wake up bright and early the next morning to search for an exit route. That way, he would get out much faster, and she wouldn't be a burden to him.

Sighing, he hung his head in defeat. No matter how much he desired to do so, his guilty conscience just wouldn't let him. He just couldn't leave a defenceless person behind in a potentially dangerous place. His damn saiya-jin honour would not allow him to. Not when he knew he could help.

"There's something about her…" he murmured softly to himself, "I don't know why, but I just can't help feeling the need to protect her." His mind drifted, and suddenly it stopped at a particular thought that made him freeze in his tracks. "Could these feelings I feel be…Could I be bonding to this Earth woman?" he asked out loud, widening his eyes in shock. The thought had never crossed his mind before, nor did he realize how bonding was suppose to feel. He had lost all emotions, especially emotions of love and bonding, ever since his childhood days.

However, as quick as the thought came to mind, it was dismissed before it could even be processed. "No, it can't be. There's no way on this planet will I bond with such an insolent being. She is not even saiya-jin!" He muttered indignantly. "I am only looking after her because it is the most honourable thing to do at this moment. I am only taking care of her for the alliance with Earth. Nothing more, nothing less," he declared, shutting out any other thoughts he had on the subject.

He desperately tried to concentrate on something else so that he wouldn't have to think about her and his motive for rescuing her. Racking his brain, he soon remembered something that he should have remembered a long time ago. When he had studied for the big "survival" test, he had come across an article about a mysterious herb. What was so special about this particular herb, was that it had healing properties that could cure, or at least help, almost any type of injury. He didn't know if this would apply for a sprained ankle, but as far as he remembered, there was no harm in trying.

Wasting no time, he hurried over to a nearby river in search for the herb. He recalled that the healers described the herb as a long, dark green, leafy plant with that grew near rivers and other bodies of water. The only way to distinguish it was the single pale pink and blue flower that grew at the end of each stem of the herb.

It wasn't hard to find, but it did take Vegeta a while in the almost completely dark atmosphere. Quickly, he pulled out a few stems and adding it to his collection of berries, he turned to head back to where Bulma was waiting.

"Brrrr…it's cold," shivered Bulma, hugging herself and rubbing her arms to keep warm. It had been a while now since Vegeta had left and still he had not yet returned. In her subconscious mind, she began to worry. "Why is he taking so long? Did he get lost? I do hope nothing has happened…" she said apprehensively. Her voice drifted at the last word.

Sighing, she propped her chin on her hands and leaned forward on her knees. This day has been a horrible, disastrous day for her. It was only her first official day on Vegeta-sei and now she was stuck in this forest alone with Vegeta! How lovely.

Thinking back, she remembered the hatred she had for him when they first met back on Earth. But now, her views have been altered. She no longer thought of him as cold and heartless anymore. Not after all that he had done. He could have left her in the forest, but no, he came back. He came back to help her with her sprained ankle.

She smiled at the thought of Vegeta's fingers slowly intertwining the material of her hoodie over her leg. After that, her leg didn't hurt as much as it did before. Bulma felt a faint blush creep into her cheeks and thanked God that Vegeta wasn't around right now to see her. 'Vegeta isn't too bad I guess. Quite the looker too.'

Bulma stopped short. Did she just call Vegeta "handsome"? Quickly, she denied it, and blamed it upon a surge of female hormones. There was no way she was going to start falling for someone, especially someone as impassive as Vegeta. It was just too farfetched. 'He is so brutal and ruthless and so not caring! I can't imagine anyone wanting to spread their legs for him,' she told herself firmly, closing the subject. Shaking her head vigourously, she cleared her mind of thoughts of Vegeta.

"That's it! I've had enough of waiting!" she declared out loud, slamming both hands on the log. Patience was defintely not her attribute. Looking around, she saw a couple branches and twigs on the lying on the ground. This gave her an idea. "Maybe I'll attempt to start a fire while I'm waiting."

Struggling, she stood on one foot and carefully hopped over to the pieces of wood. She managed to travel on one foot, but when she tried to bend down to pick up the wood, that's where she lost her balance.

Screaming, she closed her eyes and waited for her body to slam onto with the hard ground. But, it never came. It was as if she was suspended in time. Then she realized that someone was holding her up by the waist. Puzzled and embarrassed, she slowly opened her eyes to see who had stopped her fall. They met eye to eye, as she gazed into deep, beautiful eyes, which in turn, gazed back. Strong arms encircled tightly around her petite figure, preventing her from falling. Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours, as they stood, frozen in time, neither one able to move or speak.

Bulma could feel her cheeks burning up from the realization of her current position. Breaking the silence, she managed to stutter, "V-Vegeta…?"

Vegeta's saiya-jin flexes had caught her before she could come in contact with the ground.


	6. The Struggle

A Saiya-jin by Blood. A Man by Heart. 

Chapter 6

By: DestinyBabee

Bulma could feel her cheeks burning up from the realization of her current position. Breaking the silence, she managed to stutter, "V-Vegeta…?"

Vegeta's saiya-jin reflexes had caught her before she could come in contact with the hard forest floor.

No matter how hard Bulma tried, she couldn't look away from Vegeta's mysterious, dark eyes. Their proximity sent a warm, yet odd feeling throughout her body. She could feel her heart pound harder inside her chest, as her pulse raced faster and faster. Her breathing quickened, as her brain tried to process what had just happened in the past few minutes. Was this real? Or was this a really bad nightmare?

Vegeta remained still, halted in the 45 degrees dip position in which he had caught her by. He had just returned from the woods, when he heard her scream. In a flash, he dropped everything and rushed to her side, catching her helpless body just before it touched the ground. As he stood in the static position, he could feel his own eyes slowly become trapped in her own, as he stared, transfixed.

Bulma couldn't avert her gaze either. Her mind told her to move away, but her body felt as if it were made of stone. She could not gather the strength to push herself away from him. His eyes were so alluring, that she felt herself become engulfed in them. 'Move, girl, darn it! Just look away! Why can't I move!' she screamed in her head.

'If only I could…' he thought helplessly, as his face started leaning in towards her. However, he quickly shook himself out of his trance, 'No, I can't! Snap out of it!' he commanded, kicking himself mentally. Using every ounce of will power he had, he tore his gaze from hers and looked away. Lecturing himself once again on the weakness of human emotions, he promised silently to never let that moment repeat itself again.

Then he swept down, picked her up off her feet, and carried her back to the log that she was supposed to be sitting on. Gently, he placed her down, being careful not to inflict pain on her foot. He then turned around and distanced himself from the girl. He attempted to regain his composure.

Bulma, who was now blushing at full force, just stared at the ground. She was speechless. Never in her wildest of dreams, would she have expected Vegeta to show up at that precise moment to catch her fall, and then carry her to safety. The more she thought about it, the more he cheeks burned, but what really made her blush, was the fact that she was starting to miss having his strong arms around her. 'What is wrong with me! I've never felt like that for anyone one before, so why him?' she wondered.

Vegeta didn't know why he did it. He didn't have to carry her; he could have simply supported her back to the log. But, he didn't. 'Why?' was all he could ask himself, but no answer came to him. He hated not knowing the answers. He hated not knowing why he felt this way, so he decided to speak. Unfortunately, he took out his embarrassment in the form of anger.

"I thought I told you to stay put! Were you trying to kill yourself? What do you think you were doing?" he scolded, a bit too harshly. His rage just flooded out as if trying to cover his uneasiness.

Bulma looked up at him in surprise, and almost fear. She let out a small whimper at his tone of voice. Normally, she would never let her fear show, but he had caught her off-guard. "I…I just wanted to help out. I wanted to gather some wood for a fire. I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry…" she said softly, glancing away, not daring to meet his eyes.

Vegeta regretted his words, but said nothing. Looking at the fallen pieces of wood, he sauntered over to them and started gathering them one by one in the crook of his arm. Bulma was watching this curiously now, as he placed the pieces of wood in a pile a good distance away from the log.

"How do you suppose we light it?" asked Bulma to no one in particular, frowning as she thought of a way to set fire to the wood.

Vegeta, taking the question as if it was directed at him, simply smirked, "You forget I'm a saiya-jin," he hinted. With what little ki he had left in him, he used it to create warmth for themselves as well as light. Golden flames bursted from the pile of wood.

Bulma's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead for her stupidity. She shot him a weak smile and held out her arms towards the heat in order to warm herself up.

Vegeta didn't reply. He walked over to where he had dropped the berries when he had heard her scream. He picked up the bundle and brought it over to the blue-haired girl. Opening up the leaves, he revealed their dinner. "Eat," he offered, placing the bundle on the ground before her.

Bulma cocked her head sideways to give him a funny look, but made no move for the food. For some reason, she suddenly felt shy around him. Maybe it was the fact that he was being so kind towards her. Or perhaps it was the quick change in the mood. Whatever it was, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

When Vegeta noticed her uncertainty, he mistakenly took it as mistrust. He sighed, grabbed a berry, and popped it into his own mouth to demonstrate that it wasn't poisonous. "I'm not trying to kill you. Trust me." He informed her.

Bulma nodded and timidly reached out for a berry to show that she did trust him. After everything he had done for her, how could she not trust him? Eating the fruit, she discovered that it was actually quite sweet. She let go of her uneasiness and reached out for more. After a while, she noticed that Vegeta wasn't eating. Instead he was pulling the leaves off a plant that was mixed in with the pile of berries. "Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry? What are those leaves for?" she inquired, curiously.

Vegeta didn't answer. He simply continued stripping the plant of its leaves until it was nearly bare. He then popped a few of the leaves into his mouth and began to chew.

Bulma watched him with interest. What in the world was he up to? She picked up one of the leaves to examine it more closely herself, but found nothing of interest with it. She decided to ask him again, "What are you doing? And what are these leaves for?"

After about a half a minute of chewing, he spat out the contents of his mouth onto his hand. They were now a dark green pile of mush that resembled something somewhat like vomit. It was rather sickening to look at.

Bulma grimaced at this. Not bearing the sight of it anymore, she turned the other direction to avoid it. She still didn't know what he was up to, and frankly now, she didn't want to anymore.

Then, she then felt a tugging at her leg. Turning back around, she saw Vegeta undoing theribbing from her hoodiethat was wrapped around her sprained foot. When it was untied and unravelled, he slopped the green mush right onto the bare skin of her foot!

Bulma turned green herself, at the sight. "Ugh, what the heck are you doing! Eww.. it feels so mushy. Disgusting!" she complained, trying to pull her leg away, but Kai had a firm grip on her and was evenly spreading out the remedy on her ankle.

Finally Vegeta spoke, "This is a herb with very unique medical properties. It has the power to help heal injuries. I thought it might help out your sprained ankle. The faster you heal, the faster we can get out of here."

A doubtful expression spread across her face. There was still something she did not understand. "But…but why did you have to chew it first?"

Vegeta stared at her as if she had just asked the most obvious question in the world. "How else can you release the medicinal properties out of the plant?"

Bulma still looked unconvinced. How could a plant be that powerful? Plus it was making her sick just looking at that mush. Not to mention that it was mixed with saliva….yuck! She tried to protest, "Why couldn't you have told me sooner? Why couldn't you have let me done my own chewing?"

Vegeta stopped what he was doing and gave her a sceptical look. Then, using his clean hand, he picked up a leaf that hadn't been chewed and handed it to her. "Try chewing this," was all he said. There was a glint in his eyes.

Scowling, Bulma swiped the leaf out of his hands, took a bite out of it, and started chewing. She froze as soon as the taste of the contents in her mouth hit her. It was bitter! Very, very bitter. Instantly, she spat it out, spluttering every last piece of the bitter-tasting herb onto the ground. Shutting her eyes tightly, she stuck out her tongue and shook her head, making gagging noises in the process.

Vegeta smirked. He knew that she wouldn't be able to stand the bitterness. Handing over some berries to her, he said, "Now you see why."

Bulma glared at him while taking the berries and eating them, desperately trying to clear the bitter taste from her mouth. "You could have told me it was bitter!" she yelled, resentfully.

"Oh, but it was more interesting to see you find out the hard way. Now you'll learn not to question my intentions," he replied, slyly, with a slight tone of humour in his voice.

"Vegeta! That was not funny! One way or another, you will pay for that!" vowed Bulma irately. She crossed her arms and attempted to glare a hole through his head. Oh, how she hated him at this moment.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. She was of no threat to him. He finished off applying the remedy and retied his scarf around her foot. Then he got up to leave. "Whatever. I'm going to go wash my hands by the river. It's not far from here. Would you like some water?"

Vegeta's angry expression melted. "Um…sure…" she replied, hesitantly.

Vegeta nodded and started heading towards the direction of the river, but he was interrupted by the sound of Bulma's voice.

"Oh, and Vegeta?" she said abruptly before she could stop herself.

He stopped and looked towards her direction. Surprised, he raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you…for saving me," she said after a pause. He nodded his acknowledgement and then resumed his path to the river.

**ulma**sighed. She'll never understand him. One minute, he's cruel and arrogant, but the next, he's sincere and kind. Glancing down at the leg thathe had bandaged, a small smile formed on her lips. Maybe the herb really was working, or perhaps it was only her mind playing tricks on her, but her leg didn't hurt as much anymore. 'These herbs might become useful in the future. I think I should keep some, just in case,' she thought to herself, pocketing a few of the dark green leaves.

The bitter taste of the leaf still remained at the tip of her tongue. She grimaced and muttered something about the injustice of the whole situation. Grabbing a few more berries to clear the taste in her mouth, she waited in silence for Vegeta's return, while enjoying the company of the welcoming radiance emitted from the flickering, glowing flames.

Cold waves of water violently met flesh, as Vegeta angrily spewed the clear liquid across his face, attempting to purge his head of all thoughts he had, especially the ones of Bulma. Droplets of water rolled down his face. Breathing heavily, Vegeta knelt by the river and scooped up some water in his hands to drink. Burying his face into his wet hands, he contemplated the circumstances.

'What is the matter with me? Why is it so hard for me to do such a simple task? Why can't I ignore her?' He demanded himself, clenching his fists in anger. He felt so helpless, so out of control…so weak. And if there was one thing he hated, it was being weak. Running a hand through his unruly hair, he closed his eyes and listened the roaring sound of the river echoing throughout the air, almost as if it were laughing at him. Scowling, he muttered, "Even the river taunts my weakness…"

Suddenly letting a burst of anger explode, he stroked the river with his fists, sending a geyser of water flying in the air. The drops of water now came back down and Vegeta watched silently as ripples skidded across the surface of the water. Sighing, he calmed himself down. Getting angry doesn't solve anything.

Vegeta did not know why he was acting the way he was, nor did he think he would ever know. However he knew one thing was for certain, he had to keep control of himself or else…well, he did not want to think of an "or else". This was something he could not fail at.

'Vegeta, from now on, you will revert to your normal self. Do not show emotion towards her, do not touch her, do not speak to her unless absolutely necessary…be the usual cold-hearted person you are. That way, there are no complications, no awkward situations, and especially no strange feelings,' he commanded himself, deciding that this was the best way to handle the situation.

Satisfied with the solution he had come up with, he stood to find some wide leaves. Washing the leaves first in the cool river, he then rolled them into a cone shape and dipped it into the river to gather the water he promised to get for Vegeta, reassuring himself that he was only doing this as a favour.

Smirking, he turned and headed back to their camp. He scoffed, 'Love…ha! There is no such thing as love. Was I ever a fool to even think such a force existed?'

"Here," said Vegeta, handing the water over to Bulma when he had returned. He made sure that his eyes did not wander into hers as he did so. Bulma gratefully accepted the refreshment. "Thank you," she said, politely, before bringing her lips to the leaf and drinking down the water. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with her arm and let out a contented sigh. "Ah, that was refreshing! The water sure tastes different here in the wilderness."

"Hn," was all Vegeta uttered. He was sticking strictly to his plan: the less contact with her, the better. He picked up what was remaining of the berries and walked over to the base of a tree opposite to where Bulma sat. There he sat himself down and silently ate his dinner.

'Okay…that was weird," thought Bulma to herself, but decided to let it go. The fire flickered in the dark night as they sat in silence, Vegeta munching berries, Bulma watching the flames. 'He's so mysterious all of the time, and he always keeps to himself! It's no wonder that he's such a grouch. It would be nice if he would open up once in a while though…' her thoughts trailed, as she shook herself awake. Taking a glance at him,wondering when the silence will break.

After awhile of silence, Bulma finally gave up on any hope of befriending Vegeta. It was futile trying to close the gap that had formed between them and growing ever since. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden? Why won't you talk to me? I just thought we could actually be friends! Is that wrong?" she demanded, anger rising. It was very annoying when she knew he was perfectly capable of speech, and yet, she would have been better off conversing with the tree. That way she didn't have to feel uncomfortable while talking. She waited for a reply but none came. "Fine. I give up. I don't know why I even bothered trying to be friendly towards you anyway. I'll just get the cold shoulder from you every time. If you don't want to talk to me, then you should have said so, instead of letting me waste my breath. I'm going to sleep," she said simply. Yawning, she slid off the log and onto the ground, laying her head on the log, as if it were a pillow. "Goodnight."

However, getting a good night's rest was easier said than done. Every now and then, she would toss and turn, trying to find a comfortable position to lie. The log was too high and too hard for sleeping on. Plus, there was that irritating feeling that something was crawling up her skin and back that would cause her to squirm in itchiness.

From where he sat, Bulma watched her settle into her "bed" and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He remembered how difficult it was to fall asleep in the wild. She was a spoiled princess. She could never get use to this. The sleeping conditions weren't exactly what you would call first class.

Gazing at her restless body, he decided that he was just being paranoid at the river. She didn't deserve being treated as nothing at all. From now on, he was going to take it a little easier on her. Nevertheless, he knew he still couldn't open up fully.

After about an hour of turning about, Bulma finally found a position that was somewhat comfortable. Her breathing slowed to a methodical rate and soon she was asleep. Snuggled into a ball, her body trembled in the cold, despite the raging fire burning before them.

Instinctively, Vegeta looked over to her He wasn't about to let her sleep in the cold. He was accustomed to the cold, and he knew clearly well that she wasn't. "Hey you." he called out, to make sure she was truly asleep. He received no answer. Relieved, he got up and walked up to her, placing a hand on her arm. He then gave her the little bit of ki left in him to shield her from the cold.

Her body gradually ceased its quivering and her breathing returned to a normal rate.

Vegeta then returned to the base of the tree he was sitting at. Right now all he wanted was a night's good rest and to just forget about all that has happened today. Crossing his arms, he slowly let his eyelids droop, and soon he was pulled from the world of reality and into a world of dreams.


	7. Mutualism

**A Saiya-jin by Blood. A Man by Heart**. 

Chapter 7

By: DestinyBabee

Vegeta then returned to the base of the tree he was sitting at. Right now all he wanted was a night's good rest and to just forget about all that has happened today. Crossing his arms, he slowly let his eyelids droop, and soon he was pulled from the world of reality and into a world of dreams.

Meanwhile, the entire Saiya-jin Palace had been in a state of utter mayhem. Servants rushed back and forth in sheer terror and panic, carrying out the orders of their King. The King was in the study, growing more and more impatient. Other servants who have formed search parties constantly exited the building, but each time returning with no results.

Worries arose, but the King refuse to notify the entire planet. He thought it would be embarassing since people might think the King couldn't control his own son. Barking out orders for them to search for his son outside the premises, he left the servants cowering in fear.

"_WHERE_ IS MY SON!" shouted an aged man bellowed to his chief officer. His fists were balled so tight that his knuckles were white. "Damn him for pulling a stunt like this!" He muttered in anger.

"Your Majesty, I assure you, we are doing the best to retrieve the whereabouts of the prince. We have the best of the best on the case and we will find him in all due time."

"Well obviously, your best isn't good enough! Let me warn you again, if I have to get involved, then you will regret the day you were born…" warned King Vegeta sinisterly.

The saiya-jin shuddered. His majesty was not doubt a man of great power, wealth and influence. Anything he wanted, he got. It was wise not to anger him. "I understand sir. We will find Prince Vegeta, don't you worry about it," he said sincerely, and made his exit.

King Vegeta angrily knocked over a vase and growled. This was getting nowhere. Where the hell was the boy? 'When I get my hands on that boy, he will be sorry he even dared disobey me!' he yelled mentally. "How long does it take to track down a prince anyway?" he muttered disdainfully. Turning to face the window that overlooked the vast courtyard, he sighed and softened his harsh expression a little. Although he refused to show it, he did care for his son.

Early morning drops of dew dripped from the broad leaves of the towering trees and trickled down Bulma's pale complexion. Wrinkling her face out of irritation, she flickered her eyes and awoken. She was graced with the sight of wildness. How lovely.

She groaned. 'I was hoping this was just a horrible nightmare.' Yawning, she pulled herself up from her lying position to a sitting position and craned her neck to get rid of the awful cramp she had from sleeping on the high, hard log. She winced for now, not only that her foot was still sore and numb, but her neck and back were in pain as well. 'Ugh, what a horrible night…'

Rubbing her eyes, she took a moment to revitalize her surroundings. Vegeta was missing, up already and probably off somewhere exploring. The fire had been long put out. It was already daylight and she wondered how long she had been asleep.

Then she heard the snapping of some branches behind her and whipped around sharply, glaring at the intruder who had caught her by surprise. Vegeta came into view.

"Finally awake? I was wondering if you had died or not…" he said mockingly, walking towards her. There were a pile of mushrooms. He sat down near her.

Bulma glared. "Of course, I'm awake. You can't get rid of me that easily!" she started.

"Just eat your breakfast. Fresh mushrooms! And no, they are not poisonous. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so at the base of the cliff," he informed her, with a slight grin.

Bulma simply picked up a mushroom and began eating. Mushrooms weren't her favourite food in the world, but when you're stuck in the middle of nowhere, there was no place for being picky-choosey. Swallowing, she held out her hand to him. "Truce?"

Vegetafroze. "Fine, it's a truce until this farce of a coalition is over." Vegeta took her hand, and they shook on it.

"Fair enough." Bulma agreed and smiled.

Vegeta just looked away. "I've regain some of my energy. It should be enough to fly us both back."

Bulma nodded. Soon they would be out of this nightmare.

"Come on get on." Vegeta demanded.

Bulma looked back at Vegeta. Both his hand her extended out imply for her to jump in his arms. "You're going to carry me like THAT the whole time!"

"So you're suggesting I leave you dangling in midair? That is perfectly fine with me. I'd love to see you squirm in fear at high altitudes." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma glared allowed Vegeta to pulled his into his grip carrying her by the knees and gripping her back. Bulma's arms naturally slung around his neck to secure her position.

Vegeta was about to take off when he froze in midair. He heard something. An odd sound seemed to be coming from nearby.

"What's wrong?" Bulma questioned.

"Shhh…" he whispered, as he perked his ears to listen more sharply to the sound. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. It sounded dangerous. Vegeta slowly let Bulma down, and moved her safely behind him. He then tried to focus himself to concentrate of the sound as Bulma watched Vegeta put his saiya-jin instincts to work. She was a little worried about what it might be since she measily human ears could detect nothing, but she remained alert.

Stealthily, he lurked, trying to discern what he had heard. Slithering. Hissing. Something moved through the bushes. It was approaching closer and closer.

And then all of a sudden, it leapt out of the bushes: a large, long, red and brown snake-like creature with markings in a disincentive pattern; no doubt it was poisonous. Its bared jaws were opened and it was aimed straight towards Bulma!

Bulma shrieked as her body's natural defense mechanism kicked in. She automatically shielded her face and her main body organs with her arms. She closed her eyes and felt a force overcome her. Frightened, she sobbed silently thinking the snake creature already had her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Vegeta barely being able to stand. His right arm looked compltely limped, while the other held the body of a limp snake. He threw it dow.. It was dead, but not soon enough, for it had sunk its teeth into flesh. Vegeta's flesh.

"VEGETA!" screamed Bulma in panic. She instantly knew what had happened. The snake was going for her, but instead, Vegeta took the blow. She crawled over to him, just in time, for he no longer possessed the strength to stay upright. He collapsed onto her lap, and she threw her arms around him. Two holes her seen on his royal blue combat suit and two swollen punctured wounds were visible on his arm, while blood trickled down to his elbow soaking his suit.

"Dear lord, Vegeta! WHY? Why did you do that for! It should have been me! It should have bitten me!" she cried over and over, tears streaming down her cheeks.

It was quite queer for Vegeta himself too. He didn't want to admit it, but he would honestly risk anything for the human. 'Damn bond.' That was his driving force. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, for he knew now…he cared for her. It was beyond his power to break the bond now. His eyelids drooped and he meekly raised his uninjured arm to wipe away a tear from eyes, "Woman, I…I…" came his coarse whisper, but before he could finish his sentence, his eyes rolled over and he fell unconscious.

"Vegeta!" screamed Bulma, frantically shaking his motionless body to awake him, but to no avail. "Wake up, Vegeta! Please, wake up! Don't.. leave me…" she cried, embracing him in defeat. She lifted his arm to observe the severity of the wound. It looked fairly deep, and the poison was spreading fast. She had to do something before it was too late.

Rising to her feet with a determined expression, she suppressed her sobs, and proceeded to drag Vegeta's lifeless body to the tree he leaned against the previosu night. Struggling against his weight and her semi-healed ankle, she prudently dragged him underneath the tree. Many a time, she felt as if she was going to collapse herself, but a strong will kept her moving onward. She refused to give up on him, refused to believe that there was nothing she could do. She would find a way to help him retain his consciousness and get rid of the poison.

Finally, they returned to the tree. Gently, she leaned him against the trunk and proceeded to check his arm. Vegeta's face was pale from having lost blood, but when Bulma saw the gash, she herself went pale too. 'How could this have happened? Why weren't we more careful? Why couldn't he have let it bite me instead?' she asked herself furiously. More tears brimmed her eyes.

Tenderly, she wiped away the blood that had trailed down his arm. Her hands were shaking as she frantically thought of a way to save him. They were in the middle of nowhere; there were no hospitals nearby. No doctors, no pharmacists… no medication on this planet whatsoever.

Unless…

Her eyes widened suddenly as she remembered the herb he had used on her ankle! Hurriedly, she grabbed some by the log and examined it with a sceptical look. She didn't know if it would do the trick, since it wasn't the same kind of injury…he was poisoned after all. But she remembered he said that it would heal injuries, not specifying what kind, meaning poison wasn't an exception. But what if…something went wrong? Nevertheless, she had to try. There was nothing else she could do besides sit there and let him die, and that was something she absolutely refused to do. The green plant was her only hope. The fate of the prince of all saiya-jins rested in her hands.

A fleeting look at his arm and she realized that it was not all that easy, for what good was the herb if the poison was still there? She doubted it would annul the deadly substance. She had one option, and that was to drain out it, using her own mouth to suck it out…

However, there was a catch. By exposing herself to the poison, there was a slight chance that she could be infected by it too. If, by any chance, she had swallowed some of the poison while sucking it out, it would be transmitted to her.

A firm look settled on her face. She had to do this. It was the only way she could save Vegeta, and there wasn't enough time to think of any other way. Besides, if it weren't for him, she would have been the one in his position…the poison was rightfully hers. 'I owe him this. He has already saved my life more than once…' she thought, referring to her ankle, 'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He may seem to a ruthless person. He never abandoned me when I was hurt. He has more honour than anyone I know. I won't abandon him now. Even if it means risking my own life, I will save him!'

She stopped short. Random thoughts whirred through her mind like a speeding train, 'I would risk my life for Vegeta…I want to save him…Does that mean there's something there for him? ...' She gasped as she finally realized what it all concluded to: she could very well love him, truly and earnestly. She might deny it, but now in this time of distress, all became clear. There were no false feelings. Love for the stoic, saiya-jin prince had grown in her all this time, and she had not known it. And now, she finally understood just how much he meant to her.

A tear dripped of her face and fell onto his arm. Leaning down, her lightly brushed her lips agisnt his pale ones. Hovering above the wound, she took a deep breath. "Vegeta…you will be all right…," she whispered confidently, and without another wasted moment, she brought her lips over the wound. Drawing the tainted blood into her mouth, and then spitting it out on the ground, she noticed that the blood was dark, closer to black than red. She repeated this process until the colour of his blood became natural again.

When she was finished, she felt slightly dizzy. Standing up clumsily on her feet, she effortlessly wiped at her mouth with her sleeve. For some reason, she felt tired, barely able to even support her own weight. She then chewed the bitter leaves to a paste. True to his words, they were nasty, but she refused to let the taste get teh better of her. A minute later, she spat it out on her hand and smeared it on his infected arm. She then untired the fabric on her leg and used it on Vegeta's arm. She smiled faintly, 'Now we are even.' Stumbling she laid next to Vegeta and held his hand.

It was close. He could feel its presence drawing nearer and nearer, slithering across the dirt ground, twisting menacingly, moving stealthily beneath the underbrush. It was approaching, a long, overgrown, venomous snake, deadly with the pierce of a sharp fang.

He knew it was coming…but where? Pivoting with alert senses, he surveyed his surroundings, memorizing each object. He had to be prepared for its fatal blow. There stood the girl, bedazzled by his cautious motions, but he did not intend to frighten her with news of a deadly lurking reptile.

Then, it all made sense. The girl! It would strike the girl, his current and only weakness. The snake knew; it was taunting him, purposely aiming for the unsuspecting victim.

He'll get damned if he let the reptile have his way.. He would protect her at all costs…even if it meant his own life. This was more then just a feud between a reptile and himself; he cared her, and it had taken him all this time to realize it. All the insults, their fights…it was all a cover up of true, hidden emotions. And now that it was realized, it may be too late, for the snake's descent was upon them.

He whipped around to shield her body with his, the only objective was to save her. The snake still poised in midair, now froze. Slowly it turned in a curious manner towards the immobile saiya-jin. It gave a hiss, baring its teeth, and then it performed the most peculiar action. It grinned, but it wasn't an amiable grin, it was devious, malicious grin, almost as if it were mocking him…

A gasp filled the air. The saiya-jin prince woke up in a cold sweat. It took him a moment to revitalize his surroundings and to realize he had just woken up from a deep sleep. It was just a dream, a nightmare, merely a figment of the imagination. But it seemed so real…

Had it really happened? Yes, he was certain it had…and he was certain that the human girl was not hurt. He had saved her just in time… His head ached when he tried to think, but he found that he couldn't move either arm to quell the pain. His right arm felt numb, alien to sensation, but his left arm seemed to be pinned down by an inexplicable weight. He looked down to see that a blue mop sleeping soundly against his arm. A calm serene expression graced her soft features.

Was she asleep? Or…had she fallen victim to the snake after all and this was beyond mortal sleep? Had he failed to save the only one he had ever cared about fall to the clutches of death?

"Woman!" whispered Vegeta, with a frantic fury in his eyes. He willed his arms to move and held her by the shoulders. Shaking her wildly, he attempted to awake her, but it was no use. She would not awaken. Soft strands of brilliant pink hair swayed with the shaking motion, free from their usual confinement to the pale ribbon. Her head rolled dully in time with the motion.Her deep blue eyes would not reveal themselves.

Then, something unusual caught his eye. Something bounded his right arm. He recognized it at once to be the fabric on her leg.

Grasping his arm, a sudden pain sprang through it, and all of yesterday's remininces came flowing back. He had saved her, but with the price of his own safety. But, he didn't care at that time. He had one objective and that was to keep her safe. And he had succeeded, the proof being the wound, which he adorned.

He glanced at the floor of forest and saw a stem of the healing herb he had used on her ankle…and dried blood staining the ground. The sight of the herbs didn't bother him, in fact it made him proud that he had taught her something useful, but he paled at the sight of the blood. Closer examination concluded that, the blood was not normal. It was poisoned. He could smell it smelt mixed in with the poison. It didn't take long for Vegeta to piece the pieces together and figure out what had happened. She must have tried to save his life!

Vegeta's eyes widened in realization and in shock. She couldn't have done that! How could she be so foolish! Doesn't she know that in order to save him, she now might have absorbed some of the poison herself? And the sole purpose of him taking the bite for her was that she wouldn't get hurt! It was all in vain…

"Woman, wake up!" he hissed desperately, shaking her in the process. He did not want to bear losing her. Not after saving her. "How could you? Foolish woman! I never asked you to do anything! I didn't want your help…Bulma…" He embraced her, eyes closed.

Abruptly, her eye twitched ever so slightly, unbeknownst to Vegeta. Slowly her eyes fluttered up. It took a moment for her vision to clear, and when it did, she found herself staring at Vegeta's mourning countenance. Lifting up an arm, she stroked his cheek, caressing it with the back of her hand.

Vegeta jumped with a start and opened his eyes to meet her radiant blue orbs.

Bulma shot up from her position. She had just realized that he was holding her in his arms. It wasn't the fact that she was being held that stirred her, but the fact the he could actually hold her. A smile spread across her face, "You…you're alive!" she exclaimed, bring her other hand to touch his other cheek, proving to herself that she wasn't dreaming. "Oh, thank God you're alright," she breathed, throwing her arms around him, and burying her face into his chest, sobbing softly. "I thought I had lost you…"

Astonishment strew across his face. Wasn't he holding a lifeless body just a second ago? But then again, he never did check her pulse to determine her state. He had just assumed she had died, seeing the blood on the ground. Relief and joy flushed through every corner of his body as he realized the truth: no one had died from the snake encounter.

Absent-mindedly, he began stroking her sleek hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Woman…" he mumbled. He wanted to say something, he knew he should, but he didn't know what. He held her for few more seconds before he finally spoke. "Why did you do that?" he paused and gripping her shoulders, he pulled her away to give her a stern look. "You should have never pulled a stunt like that." he questioned, firmly looking through her eyes.

Bulma nodded.

"Then why did you?"

Silence. Gazing into piercing eyes, Bulma knew her answer already. But was it the right time to admit to it? And how would he react? She was certain he did not feel the same way. How could he? He was always cold and emotionless. She was sure that he had saved her only to protect her, like he has done from the start. The coalition.

"Because…you saved me first. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't taken the bite; the snake should have gotten me, not you. I wanted to return the favour for all the times you have saved me. Thank you, Vegeta…" she said finally, flushing. It wasn't exactly the answer she had in mind, but it was what came out of her mouth. "Why did you save me in the first place then? If you knew the poison could kill you, then why did you risk yourself for me?" she asked, skilfully reverting the question back to its interrogator.

Another silence hung in the air. This time, it was Vegeta's turn to ponder. His mind urged him to say it was simply a reaction, a swift act of instinct, an impulse of nature that he pushed her out of the way. But his heart told him otherwise. His heart told him it was something more; that he should stop denying it and just tell her the truth.

In the midst of his inward struggle, the question was remained unanswered, but Bulma didn't care. All she cared about was that he was safe. Wrapping her arms around him again tightly, she smiled and buried her face in his chest. "I'm just so glad that you are okay, Vegeta" she inquired, looking up at him.

Vegeta, relieved that he was let off the hook, raised a curious eyebrow. "You humans are so foolish," he smirked accepting her protective arms encircled around him. He didn't mind, in fact, he liked it.

"Then don't save me next time," she declared, only half-jokingly.

An amused expression broadened across his face. It was something he could never promise, that was for certain. She meant too much to him to give up on her. Instead of agreeing, he asked, "Why? Do you want to die?"

"No…" she started, unsure of what to say. She pulled back from him and looked into his piercing eyes, and all of a sudden she could feel tears brimming. She sniffed, using all of her will power to hold them back. There was no way she would let Vegeta see her cry. "It's just that I…I don't want you to get hurt…not because of me…"

"We should return to the palace. I'msure my father has started a frenzy there due to our absence. Bulma nodded. Vegeta carried her and took flight. It was difficult for him to be us his wounded arm so soon, but he was one determined saiya-jin. He'll be damned he allow mother nature to hurt either one of them again.


	8. Bonding

A Saiya-jin by Blood. A Man by Heart. 

Chapter 8

By: DestinyBabee

"We should return to the palace. I'm sure my father has started a frenzy over our absence." Bulma nodded. Vegeta scooped her up in his arms and took flight. It was backbreaking for him seeing his arm was still wounded, but he was one determined saiya-jin. He'll be damned if he allow Mother Nature to hurt either one of them a second time.

The journey home was a quiet one. Neither of them breathed a word. Vegeta struggled to keep himself and his 'cargo' afloat during the whole flight. They would sometimes decrease in altitude, but then Vegeta would push himself to bring them back up. Bulma noticed his weakness but decided against bringing it up. She did not want to bruise his already battered ego.

By the time the palace came into view, Vegeta's energy was quickly depleting. His body was going to give up on him soon. He could feel it. Deciding that his best bet at this point would be to strain himself some more and fly faster.

Back at the palace, two guards were posted in front of either side the entrance from the huge terrace where Vegeta was hoping to land. They became fully alerted when a black speck appeared from the corner of their eyes. The two saiya-jin guards readied themselves in the event of an enemy attack.

'A little more..' He pushed himself, but with that thought, Vegeta could not longer summon the strength sending both Bulma and Vegeta plummeting down hard on the concrete.

Watching two figures plunge from the sky, the guards finally identified the foreigners to be their prince and the Earth princess. However, both were too shocked to react. All they could focus on was the ear piercing sound Bulma produced the whole way down. The prince had his arms around her protectively attempting to shelter her from the impact-to-come. Vegeta had instinctively grasped Bulma into a tight hug as soon as he lost control. He positioned himself so that he could cushion her fall. Once coming in contact with the hard conrete floor, all was silent. Snapping back to reality, the guards scrambled to their prince's side to check his condition. Noticing that they were both unconscious, they quickly rushed the two to the medicial wing in the palace.

Bulma's stirred in a bizarre liquid suspension. She quickly shook her head as she tried to recall what had happened to her. The last thing she remembered was Vegeta carrying her while flying back to the palace, then they fell from the sky in Vegeta's tight embrace.

When she finally regained complete consciousness, they panicked in the liquid. At the same time, the blue liquid began to empty out as she pulled off the oxygen mask. The lid of the tank suddenly opened as a saiya-jin doctor handed her a robe to cover her naked figure.

"Where am I?" Bulma asked confused.

"You are in the medical wing of the palace, Princess." The doctor bowed in respect.

"I see.. How long was I in that thing for?? Is Vegeta alright??" Bulma asked with genuine concern.

"That 'thing' is a regeneration tank. You were in there healing for approximately 18 hours. Prince Vegeta is with the King right now explaining what happened. It only took him 8 hours to heal."

"I see.. so.. may I go back to my room now? I think I just need a little think to digest all this." The doctor nodded. "Thank-you.. for the help." She smiled and left.

After returning to her room, Bulma plopped onto her bed and sighed. "Well.. I'm back here again." She said as she looked at her surroundings reminiscing about the time she spent in the wilderness with a certain saiya-jin prince. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as the sound of her door clicked. She looked up only to see Vegeta walk in casually.

"It took you long enough to get out of that tank!" He broke the silence.

"Well hello to you too." She got up.

"You haven't even slipped on proper attire." Vegeta rolled eyes.

Realizing she was still in her robe, Bulma attempted to cover herself and head towards her changing area.

Vegeta waited in confusion while she changed.

About 5 minutes later, Bulma stepped in a white empire waist sundress. It was cotton knee length dress with lace trim and v-neck on the front and back of the dress showing off her back and her cleavage. She then wore a long gold chain necklace with her country's emblem and a pair of brown and black leopard print suede sandals with a bronze chain and horn pendant. The sandals had a chain around the ankle with a hook fastening. It was a thong style with the long horn pendant on the foot. She kept her azure locks down. She looked like an angel.

"There. Are you happy now, mighty prince?" Bulma replied.

Vegeta cleared his throat and decided changed the subject. "My father wants to speak to you about our little 'adventure'."

"I thought you ahve already explained everything to him. What more can I say? and what did you tell him?" Bulma wondered.

"I informed him of all the ridiculously stupid things you did, and he would like to hear your side of the story." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh.. really.." Bulma moved closer to him. "Like how I saved you?" She mimicked his smirk.

'Is she flirting with me?' Vegeta thought. "About how I had to save your save your pathetic ass a million times-" He was cut off as Bulma gently brushed her soft lips against his own.

Taken aback by the sudden display of affection, Vegeta did the only thing we could do. He froze and stared at her with wide eyes. A moment later, Bulma slowly pulled away with an innocent smile.

"Thank you for saving me, Vegeta." She smiled innocently caressing his face. "We should go speak with your father now." She said as walked out the door leaving Vegeta following behind her wanting more.

'What in the name of Vegeta-sei just happened?' He whispered under his breathe.

The trip to the King's throne room was quiet. Bulma was walking ahead of Vegeta who was analysing her every movement the whole trip. Her swaying hips was hipnotizing. Vegeta nearly crashed into her as she suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

"What's with the sudden stop, woman??!" Vegeta demanded.

"Vegeta.. After we're done our talk with your father... We.. We need to talk a talk for ourselves okay..?" She said with her back still facing him.

Sensing the awkwardness in her voice, Vegeta agreed, and they continued making their way to the throne room.

Moments later, Bulma and Vegeta where they found King Vegeta sipping a glass of wine flirtatiously with one of the servant girls. Vegeta merely rolled his eyes in disgust at the sight.

"Ahem." Vegeta interrupted.

King Vegeta looked at the pair and brushed the girl off moments later. He then stood up and began, "Ahh.. Nice to see you two are alive and well.."

"Yes, your grace. Thank you for allowing me accessto your medical services." Bulma curtseyed.

"Oh, not a problem, princess. So, care to fill me in on how this little adventure came to be?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk a walk outside. I felt so confined in the palace.. Why do I even need someone to escort me where ever I go anyway?? I'm no child!" Bulma explained.

"Clearly, you need one as we've clearly seen from this event. From now on, Vegeta, it will be your responsibility to see to it that the princess is staying out of trouble." The king ordered.

"WHAT! Father! I refuse to be a babysitter!" Vegeta protested.

"And I, for one, do not beed to be babysat! Especially by him!" Bulma pointed.

"This is not an option! I expect my requests to be unchallenged! Am I clear??" The king asserted.

"Yes, your grace." They both grumbled and exited.

The walked back Bulma's rooms were a quiet one. Neither Bulma nor Vegeta broke the silence. After an awkward silence, the pair finally reached their destination. Vegeta was the first to speak. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh.. well.. that.. Um.. Well, I actually haven't mentally prepared myself as to how I should word this... Give me a moment.." Bulma uttered. 'shit! I almost forget about that!' She mentally noted to think before speaking next time.

"Well?? I'm waiting.." Vegeta announced with arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Umm.. Well, I just wanted to thank you formally for saving me out there. I'll never do something so rash ever again." Bulma uttered out randomly.

"That's it? Well for your information, I only saved you because of the treaty with your father. Don't feel special or anything, because if you were a mere commoner, I would have left your ass out there to be ripped apart by the dragons."

"Why you little... You do realize that your planet NEEDS me.. DESPERATELY! Might I add.. If you want to defeat Freeza that is.." Bulma rebuttled coyly. After having said that, Bulma quickly found herself slammed up against the wall and throat in his powerful right hand.

"DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT EVER speak of the saiya-jin race in sucha matter ever again. We do not NEED you earthlings. This little agreement is only to make the inevitable task easier,so don't so full of yourself, princess." Vegeta spewed letting his anger get the best of him. Seeing the fear in her glossy blue eyes, he loosened his grip realizing his mistake.

For what seemed like hours, the pair simply stood there with Vegeta's right loosely around her throat, and Bulma's hands around his wrist, staring at each other. Moments later, not being able to resist any longer, Vegeta gravitated towards her as if in a trance. Instinctively, Bulma leaned in meeting him. Just inches away from each other mouth, both could feel the excitement and heat stir-up within them. They were so close, they could feel each other's breath. Finally closing the gap, the two shared a genuine passionate kiss. One which neither have felt before. They continued like this until Vegeta grew impatient and decided to move them to her bed. Bulma, with her legs wrapped around Vegeta's waist continued kissing him passionately not noticing the move until she felt the comfort of her bed. She was pinned underneath Vegeta and she must admit, she thoroughly enjoyed it. They continued their passionate makeout session until she felt Vegeta slowly grabbed her leg and trailed his way up her leg, slyly slipping his hand under her dress. Her eyes opened wide.

"Wait, Vegeta! I don't want this! Stop." Bulma pushed Vegeta off of her.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago, woman." Vegeta said and tried to continue where they left off.

"No, Vegeta. I don't want to." Bulma protested. "I..I'm.."

"You're a virgin?" Vegeta finished off. Bulma's headed lowered feeling somewhat embarassed. "It's fine. If I were of another race, I would've forced myself on you due to their lack of control of lust, but I am saiya-jin, and saiya-jins have too much pride for rape."

'Are you so sure about that?' Bulma thought in her mind laughing at his comment. She smiled. "Thank-you, Vegeta."

"In any case, keep in mind that I AM the prince, and you WILL respect me. Insubordination will not be tolerated." He asserted and walked cooly out of her room.

'Boys' She rooled her eyes. 'Always gotta come out cool and noble..' She sighed still lying on the bed recalling the events that just took place. 'What can over me? What came over US?' Puzzled, she lifted herself off the bed and headed into the shower hoping the hot water can relax her uneasiness and wash away her shame. 'He must have smelled that.' She thought as she quickly discard her now wet underwear, even more embarassed.

Bulma woke up to Maria's abrupt interusion early one morning.

"Princess! You must rise immediately! The King is not the least bit pleased with the progression of the gravity room. He demands an explanation from you. He even threatened to torture the scientists for their insolence."

Rubbing her eyes and soaking everything in, Bulma quickly jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, and then threw on a robe and followed Maria towards the science wing.

"You summoned me, Sire?" bulma cursteyed deeply secretly rolling her eyes. As she raised, she noticed Vegeta was standing right next to his father looking as smug as ever.

"I figured that with your diligence and all, the gravity machine would be almost halfway completed by now." Kind Vegeta simply stated with a clear dissatifaction his voice. "Let me remind you that new travels fast in this galaxy. I am quite certain that Freeza has known of this little alliance for awhile. It is no surprised that he is already building up his military forces to stop us, and kami knows what else. With that said, why is it that I see no results of all our efforts?"

"Milord, building the gravity room is no easy task. It requires careful calculations and calibrations. A simple mistake in formula or measurements would cause the machine to be unuseable. We would have to start from scratch if that were to happen as it is hard to figure out where exactly the mistake was made. My team are already pulling in early mornings and alte nights working on the machine. The quality is worth the time. I assure you, once we are finished, you will be more then happy with it. In addition, we've made a last minute decision last night to increase the capacity of the room itself, so you can have 25 more soldiers training in it at once." Bulma stated as a matter-of-factly with her head bowed.

After a moments thought, the king finally gave in. "Fine. It better be worth all the time you're wasting, princess." And he was gone.

With a sigh of relief, Bulma raised her head to face her frightened team. "Don't worry, guys. I know you guys are tired. You can all have a couple hours off. I'll work on the machine for the time being."

"Thank you, princess." The scientists bowed deeply and left as well leaving Bulma in the science department alone.

"I suppose I should get to work now." She said to herself and began working from where they left off. Time seemed to fly as Bulma became immerse in her work. She was completely oblivious of Vegeta analytical gaze. Every-so-often, Vegeta would walked by and watched her for a couple minutes and then leave again, impressed by her work ethic. As time wore on, Bulma kept working until the interruption of the scientists returning.

"Kami! Princess, you're still here working? Please, stop. We can continue from here on. The King would be most displeased by this."

"Oh, don't worry. Just let me finish this one last thing, and I'll let you guys take it from here. We don't have to tell the ambassador about this, right?" Bulma smiled.

"But, princess..."

"That's an order. I enjoy doing this. It's not like it's slave work." Bulma said as she finished off.

"You could at least change out of your robe and night gown, princess." Maria added disapprovingly. "The soldiers here are not the most noble of men, and you are a women and distinction and title. You must be modest."

Realizing, she still was in her robe, Bulma blushed. "Oh, right. Sorry, I just got so caught up in my work.. I'll change right now." She smiled nervously at Maria. Heading back to her bedroom was an embarassing ordeal as almost every single soldier passing by eyed her like a piece of meat.

"What did I tell you." Maria said.

"You were the one that dragged me out of bed in the place!" Bulma rebuttaled.

"in any case, just be aware that we are not on Earth anymore. These saiya-jins act differently. I've seen some soldiers being 'intimate,'" she quoted, "in the middle of the hallway! It was most repulsive!"

"Yes, Maria." bulma sighed in annoyance. As they finally reached her room, Bulma entered, quickly freshened up and changed into a simple white flowing gown. Feeling her stomach growl, she realized she hasn't even had breakfast and decided to head down to the canteen. "Maria, I'd like to get someone to eat. Would you like ot come with me?"

"I've already eaten. I don't particularly enjoy being in the presence of those saiya-jins, but if you like my company, I will go with you."

"I can go myself. It's no big deal." Bulma replied and left. Trying desperately to remember the path, Bulma walked cheerfully feeling refreshed and like a princess again in her fluffy white gown as she is usually accustomed to wearing slacks and overalls nowadays.

Entering the cafeteria, Bulma noticed how full it was, even past 1 hour past lunch time. Walking ot the line where the food was laid out, Bulma ignored all the satres she got. She noticed the food there was mostly comprised of meat and very little vegetables and stuff. She took a small portion of meat and some exotic fruit. Scanning for the 99 full cafeteria, she finally spotted an empty seat, and then saw that was where Vegeta was sitting surprisingly, with 2 other men who she recognized as Nappa and Radditz.

'Why would a royal prince be sitting in a cafeteria with a bunch of his subordinates?' She wondered. As she approached their table, Bulma politely asked in a mockingly tone, "May I sit you fine gentlemen?" She smiled innocently.

"Of course, princess." Vegeta replied in the same tone. bulma sat down across from Vegeta next to Radditz.

"So what is a mightly royal prince like yourself sitting amongst these soldiers. Should you not be dining with your father with servants catering to your every need?"

"I like to be among the soldiers."

"Fair enough." With that, she began eating.

The silence at the table was unnerving compared to the loud noise of the whole room, and it bothered Vegeta deeply.

Sensing his discomfort, Bulma spoke. "So what is the situation with Freeza?"

Vegeta snorted, semi-relieved the silence broke. "You would understand."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're female." Nappa explained.

Confused and slightly insulted, Bulma replied, "soo let me get this straight, I am female, so therefore I couldn't possibly understand the politics that men deal with?"

"Exactly." Radditz confirmed.

"That is ludicrous! I am head of the science department on Earth. I am smarter than all of your kind, and I am a woman. What does that say to you?"

"You insolent woman! How dare you speak to us that way!" Nappa shouted.

"Am I wrong? You are just afraid, because deep down, you know we are all equal." Bulma battled on.

"Why you.." Nappa growled and his sat up from his seat.

"She's right." Vegeta intervened.

"She's what?!" Radditz asked in shock.

"About herself being smarter than us, that is. Why else would we need these humans?" Vegeta reasoned. He looked at Bulma square in the eye. "You may excel in that area, but in the end, you are still just a woman. A mere human woman. In order tp defeat Freeza, we need brute force. Saiya-jins were built for combat, humans are not. There is no way in hell a human can ever defeat a saiya-jin."

"That may be true, but you also need a good commander who can think of good strategies to minimize the loss casualties. A battle cannot be won with only strength. You need to use both strength and intellect."

"That is why we've enlisted you earthlings." Vegeta smiled stating the obvious.

"Using forceful means." Bulma glared.

"Not my problem. That's your planet's weakness." Vegeta smiled back thoroughly enjoying their debate. Sensing the chemistry between the pair, Radditz grabbed Nappa's attention, and they both unnoticably took their leave leaving the two staring at each challengingly.

"So what's the situation with Freeza then?" Bulma asked again thinking of nothing else to say.

Knowing he won the battle, Vegeta answered, "Freeza is building up an army to counteract our union. He's stationed more bases on more of the planets he's taken over. I can even go as far as having spies around us."

"You're saying there could be spies mascarading as saiya-jins?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Quite probably, but I highly doubt it. We can tell whose saiya-jin and whose not."

"I see.." she nodded. "Well.. Why wouldn't Freeza just attack Vegeta-sei directly? You know.. to just eliminate his enemies?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Quite frankly, he could, and we would probably lose, but Freeza doesn't work that way. He likes a challenge. He wants to see what will come out of this alliance. My guess is that he wants us to finish the machine, and then fight him afterwards. He wants to defeat us that way for further humiliation. To show the whole galaxy that whatever efforts they may try, it will do them no good. He wants our alliance to be an example for the rest of them to know. But of course, that isn't going ot happen. We WILL defeat Freeza, and we will take over everything he owns, including planet Frost." Vegeta declared with a drive Bulma has never seen. For awhile, Bulma didn't say anything. Thinking that he must have bored her, he decided to leave. "Anyway, I must go train now." He stood up and motioned to leave.

"Wait! Vegeta, can I come watch you guys train?" Bulma asked.

"I don't think you'd be interested in violence." Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"Well, what makes you say that?"

"Because, you're an earth woman." He smiled. Bulma stucked her tongue out and followed him anyway.


	9. Confessions

A Saiya-jin by Blood. A Man by Heart. 

Chapter 9 - Confessions

By: DestinyBabee

"Wait! Vegeta, can I come watch you guys train?" Bulma asked.

"I don't think you'd be interested in violence." Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"Well, what makes you say that?"

"Because, you're an earth woman." He smiled. Bulma stucked her tongue out and followed him anyway.

As the pair entered the palace's training facilities, Bulma immediately felt endangered. A feeling of uneasiness crept over her as she felt the ground shake and thunder-like clashes booming in her ears.

'What am I getting myself into?' She reasoned.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. You're safe here, woman." Vegeta responded to her frightened face.

"Wh-who said I was scared?" Bulma tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but her fear clearly showed.

Vegeta smirked. "It's plaster all over your face. In any case, you need not worry about getting hurt while watching. I will protect you if need be." He finished off trying to sound cool about it.

"Thanks.."

As they entered the huge training arena, several saiya-jins were already there sparring. It was exhilarating to be so close to a fight. Back on Earth, Bulma was always sheltered from extreme violence. She has never before witness an actual fight and her adrenaline was pumping. She was scared, yet excited at the same time. As she continued gawking at the fighters, she suddenly noticed Vegeta had left her side. She search desperately for him scanning the whole area. She eyes finally landed on Vegeta firing up for a battle with one of the commanders she had seen on the ship. Her eyes now fully glued on Vegeta, she couldn't help but feel her heart tighten a little. A part of her was frightened Vegeta may get hurt. 'What am I thinking? He's the saiya-jin prince. Nothing will happen.' With that thought, The commander landed a punch square on Vegeta cheek causing her to yelp a little. She relaxed a bit after, she saw how quickly Vegeta recovered with a confident look on his face. For the next 5 minutes, Bulma had her hands clasped on her mouth trying to prevent herself from shrieking in fear for Vegeta's life. 'Why am I so worried?' She suddenly realized how stupid she's acting. 'He's not even in a real battle!' But still, the feelings wouldn't go away and her eyes remained fixated on Vegeta. Everything else just didn't seem to existed. The only thing she could heard was Vegeta's hard-breathing, his witty and insulting remarks to his sparring partner. She was so entranced, she failed to notice a blue ki blast straight towards her. In the distance, another pair had deflected a ki blast, and it was now heading straight for an unsuspecting Bulma.

"BULMA!" She suddenly heard Vegeta cry in horror. Snapping out of her trance, she head swiveled left,startled realizing the ki blast was quickly closing in on her. Her eyes widened. Her body frozen with shock and fear. "You fucking idiot!" Vegeta shouted as he almost instantly flew in front of Bulma.

She didn't even have time to close her eyes. Bulma simply stood there staring at it. Then, something hit her, hard, but not from the direction she was expecting. Her head banged against the conrete floor, and she felt something solid and warm pinning her to the ground. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the concrete and felt the ground quake as the ki blast collided with the concrete beside them. Feeling warm breath on her skin made her aware that someone was with her, and the only person that has saved her before was Vegeta. Two long muscular arms wrapped around her body shielding her from the debris sent flying in their direction.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before reality hit. She could hear more than one person shouting Vegeta's name. 'Is he hurt?' Bulma panicked. However, more clearly than all the yelling, she could hear Vegeta's low, frantic voice in her ear.

"Woman! Are you all right?'

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded strange. She tried to sit up, but realized Vegeta was still on top of her holding her against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful," he warned as Bulma struggled. "You hit your head pretty hard."

Bulma now became aware of a throbbing ache centered above her left ear. "Ow.." She said.

"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter. "You humans can't protect yourselves worth shit."

"How in the..." She trailed off, trying to clear her head and get her bearings. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Saiya-jins can fly," stating the obvious.

"Oh.. Right.. Ugh.. my head. Would you mind getting off me?" Realizing he was still protectively wrapped around her petite figure, Vegeta stood up trying not to blush. Bulma staggered to get on her feet. Automatically offering his hand for support, Bulma took it, and saw her surroundings. the spot where she was was now replaced with a big hole that was created. 'I would've been toast!' She thought.

"We should get you to the regeneration tank." Vegeta suggested. Without waiting for her response, he lifted Bulma up gently and started heading out the door.

"I don't need medical attention, Vegeta! I'm fine! Let me down. I just want to rest in my room," protested Bulma.

"You can barely stand, woman. For once, just stop arguing with me." Vegeta's serious tone rebuttled. The trip to the tank was silent as Bulma simply had nothing to say. She figured she should relish the concern Vegeta was showing.

The next morning, Bulma woke already in her warm cozy bed. 'Somebody must have brought me back.' She thought as she noticed she was wearing something completely different. As she sat up, she saw Maria in a chair next to her sleeping quietly. She smiled at her. Maria was like her second mother.

Quietly slipping out of bed, Bulma silently slipped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to freshened up. She emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and began looking for an outfit.

"Princess! You're alright! Thank kami!" A tear-filled Maria hugged Bulma.

"Oh, Maria. Of course I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"Trouble always seems to find you. Thank goodness the prince was there to protect you."

"Speaking of the prince, what happened after he brought me to the regeneration tank? How did I end up in my room?" Bulma asked.

"Well, the doctor gave you some sleeping pills, and then you were put in the tank for 15 minutes. You were still asleep so Prince Vegeta brought you back here." Maria explained.

Bulma was silent for a moment as she tried to recall her last experience in the tank. "HE SAW ME NAKED?!" The sudden realization hit.

"Well, yes, but don't worry. I won't tell your father about this little incident. You should take today off to recuperate a little, princess."

"Oh lord." Bulma blushed, embarassed. She walked to her wardrobe and picked out a mint short-sleeved v-neck empire-line dress with a velvet print. She quickly did her make-up and left her azure hair fall freely on her shoulders. Before leaving her room, she slipped on a pair of cream-colored satin ballet flats with a sapphire-embellished buckle.

"Where are you going, princess?!" Maria questioned.

"To thank my savior."

Having no idea where to find Vegeta, Bulma walked aimlessly to places she thought Vegeta might be. She tried the canteen, the training room, the throne room, but could not find him. 'Where is he?' Still walking, she saw Nappa and walked towards him. "Do you know where Vegeta is?" She asked after grabbing his attention.

"I saw the prince outside 5 minutes ago."

"Thanks, Nappa." Bulma headed to the nearest exit, and walked casually across 2 guards who were too busy flirting with their saiya-jin women. Disappointed that she still hadn't spotted Vegeta, she continued walking until she finally spotted the prince sitting up against a tree staring blankly at the lake in front of him. "Vegeta!" She called out.

Vegeta turned around. His mouth tightens, and he turns his head back again.

Finally reaching him, Bulma walked up to him and sat down in front of him. "I.. uh.. I just wanted ot thank you- for yesterday- for.. saving me." She uttered out.

"Mm."

"So.. what are you doing exactly?" Bulma asked trying to initiate conversation.

"Nothing. You're annoying." Vegeta got up and motion to leave only to be stopped by Bulma.

"Why are you always so cold?"

"You're human. You'd never understand." He simply said looking away.

"Vegeta, you saved me. No matter how mean you are to me, I know that that's not the real you. Can't we just be friends?" Bulma pleaded moving closer to him. Vegeta didn't move an inch. For what felt like hours, they simply stood there staring at each other. Slowing the pair inched toward each other closing the gap until Bulma felt his soft warm lips pressed very softly against her own. With every moment passing, Bulma could feel her body burn with desire. Her moan came in a wild gasp. Her fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to her. Her lips parted as she breathed in his heady scent.

Gently, Vegeta pulled back, eyes dark with desire, panting slightly. "I give in." He breathed. "How frustrating this is." Also, breathed slightly heavier than usual. Bulma stared back with confused eyes. This was every bit new to her to see this side of Vegeta. "You know, we simply CAN'T do this. I'm sure for obvious reasons, you know why. I probably sound like a fool right now, but to be perfectly honest, I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you much more than I should, much more than our agreement requires." He looked away feeling it difficult for him to admit his feelings out loud for the first time.

"I know.. but-"

"Us being together is really not in your best interest." Vegeta cut her off.

Bulma frowned.

"I suppose I shouldn't have saved your sorry ass so many times. For allowing myself to even get close to you. I should have just kept my distance long ago." He sighed. "I should start now, but I don't know if I can."

"I want to spend time with you. To be perfectly honest myself, I enjoy your company.. no matter how disgustingly arrogant you are." Bulma mumbled.

"Which is exactly why I should, but being saiya-jin, I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should."

"I'm glad."

"Don't be!" Vegeta back away; his voice much harsher than usual. "It would be pure sandal if it were leaked out that you and I fancy each other. Intermixing has neverbeen heard of. It would be proposterious!"

Bulma thought for a moment. "This isn't a marriage proposal, Vegeta. Can't we just be hush about it?"

Vegeta looked across the treetops, thinking through his response.

Before he could reply, Bulma began again, "You know, I could never understand why you were so cold with since the very beginning. How could you hate me so quickly..."

Vegeta smiled. "To me, you humans were just knock-offs. I simply hated your resemblance to our kind. Humans are so pathetically weak in comparison to saiya-jins, and it felt like a disgrace. This coalition was like something summoned from my own personal hell to torment me. The first day I ever laid eyes on you humans was a repulsive feeling. I thought it would make me deranged." He looked up then at Bulma's staggered expression as she tried to absorb everything he just told her.

"So why did you save me all the times? Honestly.."

"I..I really don't know. I kept telling myself that by letting you die, the great coalition would be ruined, and the sad reality is, without you Earthlings, we would never defeat Freeza to free ourselves from his oppressive ways. But I only thought of that excuse later. At the time, all I could think of was, 'Not her.'" He closed his eyes, lost in his agonized confession.

Common sense told Bulma that she should not, in any way, ever want to be near his creature. But instead, she was relieved to finally understand. They were declaring themselves.

"I wish you could feel the.. complexity.. the confusion.. I feel. That you could understand." He raised his hand to brush a few strands of face out of her face, admiring her exotic beauty.

"Tell me." She breathed.

"I don't think I can. You already know the deplorable creature I am, yet I feel for you. I'm not used to feeling so human. Are your kind always like this?"

Bulma smirked. "So you're feeling the 'feeble' emotions that we feel right now?" vegeta simply stared at her not appreciating the mockery. "Just kidding." She added. "So saiya-jins don't fall in love?"

"Saiya-jins choose mates for the purpose of reproducing. There is rarely any emotional attachments to them. I don't understand how a simple human female can effect me, a saiya-jin prince, so much. I don't know how to be close to you," he admitted. "I don't know if I can. Saiya-jins were never bred to 'feel'. At a very young age, we were taught to fight and survive."

Bulma leaned forward slowly, cautioning him with her eyes. She placed her head gently against his chest. She could hear his breath, and his rapid heart beat. "This is enough," she sighed, closing her eyes.

In a very human gesture, he put his arms around her and pressed his face against her hair, taking in her lavender scent.

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," she noted.

"Woman, I'm trying. Saiya-jins fuck the shit out of females they're attracted to. Be thankful I'm not fucking your brains out right now."

Bulma snuck a peek down at this pelvic area and finally took note of his huge hard-on. She quietly giggled, but did not comment on it. They stood there like that for an immeasurable moment.

"We should go now." Vegeta said suddenly. Bulma looked up at him. "It'll rain soon."

Noticing the darkening skies, Bulma nodding blushing slightly. The pair began walking silently back to the castle.

"So.. are we ever going to have a moment like that again?" Bulma wondered.

Vegeta laughed. "You just get your ass cracking on that gravity room."

Bulma pouted only to have Vegeta laughed her even more.

The next couple days seems to pass by as though nothing had ever happened. Vegeta still treated her with the cold shoulder most of the times. Bulma began to wonder whether their previous exchange had been a figment of her imagination.

One evening, as Bulma was sleeping silently in her room, Vegeta slowly snuck into her bed chamber after having snuck passed the guards undetected and unlocking the door with a small ki blast. He thought about her constantly. After days of trying to revert back to some normalcy, he realized he couldn't treat her just like another human. He had to see her. Her room was dark, but he could still make out her slender figure underneath the covers. Vegeta walked over to Bulma's bed to see the picturesque serenity she displayed. For awhile he simply stared at her sleeping figure listening to her soft breathing. Then suddenly, the gasps Bulma began to take were slowly becoming faster, longer, and deeper.

Confused by her increased breathing he shifted his drowsy gaze to the body across from him. Almost immediately on sight, whatever trance he was in, left him awoke as he found his eyes transfixed on her form. The princess was tossing her covers from her body as beads of sweat began forming on her brow and began to cascade down her face, blatantly displaying the inner heat radiating from her body.

'Is she having a nightmare?' Vegeta wondered. It was then that he heard a soft almost inaudible moan.

He listened to the soft panting and whimpering her lips released and watched her body twisted longingly back and forth. Her hands seemed lost at first, until they made contact with her own flesh. Vegeta could hardly believe he was seeing this; the slow path her long delicate fingers traced; first circling her stomach, then, more roughly, kneading their way up to her breasts, where her hands halted to attend to her pert nipples. The moaning increased as her hands tried to relax the hard mounds beneath her digits, but her attempts seemed to merely invoke the opposite effect as her body began shaking even more desperately.

The saiya-jin in him screamed for him to take her now, but on the other hand, Vegeta's conscience was telling him the moment he realized what she was 'suffering' from that he should leave. He was invading her privacy, and had no right to bear witness to her private visions. But in his moment of shame, he could not leave. As much as his mind screamed for him to go, his eyes could not leave her aroused form as with each moment her actions became more bold. One hand had continued to massage a throbbing breast, while her other slowly began pulling down the top of her gown to release her firm mounds to be violated by her naked fingers. The effect of each revealing movement dazed the Saiya-jin prince even more. His body had begun reacting from the moment he had first heard her soft moans, but now his reaction was actually becoming painful. The sight of her creamy white breasts being kneaded by her long slender fingers was more than the Saiya-jin could view without his body demanding more from him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had carried himself to her side. Sitting on the bed next to her, he just barely stopped himself from reaching out to touch her bare skin. 'By the gods what is she doing to me!?' His mind had screamed at him. 'You have no right to look at her this way, to feel┘ desire for her in such a manner. She is human!!' And it was at that moment, at that thought that he had realized how very wrong he had been. The creature before him was a human, but it was well-known there were plenty of saiya-jins fucking females of other species, just not having feelings for them. Unable to suppress the forbidden feelings she invoked inside him, he recklessly allowed his lips touched hers.

Had he not been so lost in thought at the time, he might have realized how close his body had drifted to hers. Or, he might have noticed that her hands had left her breasts and began seeking out his body, almost as if finding the remedy to her pain. But he didn't notice, until it was too late. Until her hands had found their way to his neck and brought his lips down to hers in, what he assumed to be, the physical act she was experiencing in her dream.

Why hadn't he stopped it? At the time he had hid behind the fear of waking her. He told himself that if he had pulled away, she would have awakened to both their embarrassments. But deep inside he knew it was an excuse. A pathetic reasoning he hid behind because he could not, even if he wanted to, break from her soft lips┘ hot tongue┘ and impassioned caresses. With every second that passed, may the gods help him, he wanted more of her. His hands, under a power of their own, had even begun to explore her body desperately, until he had heard the all too shocking vocalization that broke through his daze and brought him back to reality.

"┘Make love to me┘"

As if the shame had suddenly hit him, Vegeta finally realized what he was doing to her. Here, in her unconscious reality, she calls for a someone to 'make love to her,' the terminology her people used for mating. His father once explained to him that 'making love' was something that could only be performed by two people who truly loved and desired one another. He remembered laughing at the term. But now here he was, taking advantage of her dream of that perfect mate, by seeking his own physical indulgence from her. A million things was running through his mind. 'Is she dreaming of me?'

A cold chill ran down his spine as he realized things would never be the same for them after that day. How could he ever look into her eyes again without thinking of ripping her clothes off? How the hell could he continue to honor the saiya-jin code when his body so easily reacted to her moans and self-gratification? The thoughts had become too much for the prince to bear as he abruptly broke from the all too torturous sight, relieved at not waking her. He had set out to leave, but failed to make it far enough before an even more frightening vocalization entered his confused mind.

"┘Oh yes, Vegeta┘"

He had heard her moan passionately in the throws of her fantasy. Vegeta had intended to write off the sound of his name as some delirious thought his mind had implanted, but the even louder reverberation of his name, a second, and then third time disproved whatever doubts he had. 'She IS dreaming about me.' His mind demanded an answer, the concept sounded all too bizarre, and arousing at the same instant. 'It can't be!' He had told himself. 'She couldn't possibly be attracted to me in such a way. She's too innocent. It┘ It is just a dream┘ It couldn't possibly represent her true feelings┘ She begged for love┘ I┘ I must have forced the thought into her head when I touched her┘ '

Even as Vegeta had tried to rationalize what he was hearing, he knew a part of him wanted to think, even if for a split second, that she had been dreaming about him. A part of him had wondered what it would be like, could be like, to know the woman on a more intimate level. But that minuscule part of him was greatly overpowered by the soul shattering part that had reminded him exactly who he was dealing with. A human female. And it was only that rational thought that motioned to him leave her room before the horrid possibility of her waking occurred.

As he slowing crept to the door, Vegeta was confronted with another lustful moan of his name. Unable to resist another kiss, Vegeta shamefully walked back to Bulma's bed wanting another kiss before he left.

He slowly lowered himself and planted a soft gently kiss of her lips. He was about to pull away and leave when Bulma abruptly woke to his touch. He could feel her entire body tighten with his lips still touching her soft ones.

'Shit,' he swore and quickly pulled back. "Look, woman. I know this looks really bad, I was just checking up on you. It's not my fault you play with yourself in the middle of the night. I was merely-"

"I was playing with myself?!" Bulma shrieked shaking off her remaining grogginess. She looked down at her exposed chest. She clearly remembered her erotic dream, but not her body physically acting it out. Feeling the uncomfortable wetness on her underwear, Bulma blushed hoping Vegeta's Saiya-jin senses couldn't pick it up. 'Good thing he can't see my face right now..'

"Yes, you were playing out some dirty sexual fantasy." Vegeta smirked at his diversion. "And guess who's name you moaned in ecstasy?"

'No, please don't tell me..' Bulma's eyes widened in panic. "I did not moaned anybody's name in ecstasy!" She could not think of anything else to do but deny it.

"Oh really? If my memory serves me well, and it does, mind you, I clearly recall you moaning my name in throes of pleasure."

"I was not.."

"Oh? Then what's this?" Vegeta boldy slipped one hand under her night gown and slowly stroked her damp panties.

"Ahh.. Vegeta.." She protested weakly.

"If not, then why are you reacting so much to my simple touch?" Vegeta smirked teasingly feeling himself get worked out as well.

"Why are you even in my room at this hour!" Bulma changed the subject, annoyed clearly wanting to evade the current topic.

"To see your embarassment." Vegeta moved closer.

Feeling her heart beat faster as Vegeta approached, Bulma let out a small gasped in anticipation.

"I know you want me, woman. Say it." Vegeta whispered oh-so-seductively.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really.." Vegeta slyly caressed her thigh.

"Ahh.. yeah.." Bulma uttered out.

"Yeah what?" He continued arousing her even more.

"Mmmm.. I w-want you.."

"What do you want?"

"You already know." Bulma whined.

"No I don't." Vegeta replied innocently as his hands crawled from her thighs to her pert breasts.

Bulma pursed her lips trying to hold in another moan. "I want you t-to.. fuck me. Oohh.." Bulma moaned as Vegeta slyly licked the crook of her neck. Her skin burned under his touch.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to give it to you, princess." He breathed before taking her lips in his once more, only this time more passionately and lustfully.

Bulma returned the kiss with equal lust. Without realizing it, her hands, as if with minds me their own, began peeling away Vegeta's clothes. She was having a little trouble, and Vegeta smirked at her urgence as the kiss went on. Bulma's night gown was already half off, so it would not be difficult for him at all.

Once Vegeta was stripped naked, Vegeta took the pleasure to rip Bulma's night gown off of her. Bulma was too horny to even care at that point.

"Are you sure about this, woman?" Vegeta asked before advancing.

"Yess. Vegeta, I want you. I want all of you." Bulma gasped, as Vegeta swiftly entered in missionary. "Ahh.." Bulma bit back the pain she felt as Vegeta took her purity away. In her mind, she had no idea why she was giving herself up so easily to the saiya-jin prince, but her feelings and desires for him was just irresistable. Even as she was in pain, she could feel Vegeta wipe away her tears, and from witnessing other saiya-jins mate first hand, cearly she was more than just another fuck to him.

"It's over, woman." Vegeta whispered in her ear, as he gently thrusted her in juicy warm wetness. To get her mind off the initial pain, he tried his best to distract her by exploring more of her perfect body. Her warm tightness was painfully arousing. He wanted to just fuck the shit out of her, but decided against it as he didn't want to cause anymore pain than he already had. Saiya-jins were well-endowed, and she probably felt like she was being ripped apart.

"It.. wasn't so bad.." Bulma breathed heavily as Vegeta continued his speed-gaining thrusts.

"Mmm.. woman." He bent down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. "Gods, you're so tight." Vegeta's mind reflected in the throes of passion.

It took Bulma a few moments, but her body finally began to move in sequence with her new mate's every thrust. Both of their pleading bodies were pulsating to be set free by the euphoria that only one another could bring them.

In an almost simultaneous explosion, the mates felt the orgasmic bliss neither have ever had.

The intense feeling of rapture Bulma experienced was like none other she could have ever imagined experiencing in her all her life. It was utter perfection.

A parallel harmony engulfed Vegeta as he collapsed upon his mate, very much exhausted by their union.

After only a few minutes of rest, Vegeta gently pulled out of his mate, and rolled to her side, not wanting to crush her with his weight. Taking a few moments to readjust his groggy eyes, Vegeta lifted his hand to touch the face of his flushed mate. "So beautiful," he whispered softly as he stroked her cheek. Her breathing had steadied to a quiet hum, telling him after their first intense love making sessions, that she had fallen asleep. Not surprising, considering he woke her up in the middle of the night just to take her virginity away. 'Perhaps I should have been easier on her?' Vegeta wondered, before tightening his arms around his mate's body and gathering her securely in his embrace. "I love you, woman." he whispered with pride, before allowing the veil of sleep to fall upon him as well.


End file.
